The Naruto and Kyuubi Comedy Chapters
by StCC
Summary: A hopefully humorous set of chapters from a crazed Shukaku embarrassing Gaara to an emo Sasuke destroying computers. And that's just the first chapter. If you read, please review. I don't own Naruto. Rated T just in case.
1. Chaos in the Chat Room

**A/N Be aware that the actual name is talking out loud, the username is typing. By the way, this is actually supposed to be a story multiple days where the main characters get bored and try to find something to do; the first chapter has them on a chat site! And this takes place before shippuden. Gaara still has Shukaku. **

**Naruto:** So bored…

**Kyuubi:** from inside seal Want to get some friends and do something?

**Naruto:** Works for me. does a Kage Bunshin with Kyuubi's chakra, transforms it into a boy his age with brown eyes and black hair, and allows Kyuubi to take over the bunshin

**Kyuubi: **Do you have a computer?

**Naruto:** Yes, why?

**Kyuubi: **uses powers to double computer, making TWO computers I'm thinking we should go on a chat website.

**Naruto:** Great idea!

-After getting to login screen (both Kyuubi and Naruto are using different computers)-

**Computer: **Please pick a name to be logged in as.

**Naruto: **typing

**Computer: **The name you have picked (SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki) is already in use.

**Naruto: **growls Gaara… types new name

**Computer: **You will be logged in as _DemonPrankster._

**Naruto: **out loud All right!

**Computer: **DemonPrankster has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **Anyone on?

**Computer: **EvilNineTails has logged in. SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki has logged in.

**EvilNineTails: **What a dumb name, Naruto.

**DemonPrankster: **Shut up, Kyuubi.

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **Hi, Naruto… How is the Kyuubi on here? He's sealed inside you!

**DemonPrankster: **Don't ask, Gaara. You don't want to know.

**Computer: **Shukaku has logged on.

**DemonPrankster: **Don't tell me!!!

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **A bunshin combined with a transformation works every time. Is that what you used?

**DemonPrankster: **Hey, I just noticed, why are only demons and their hosts here? And why isn't Shukaku using a fake name?

**EvilNineTails: **Yeah, Shukaku. The kid's right. That's kind of stupid, being on a chat site using your actual name. What if someone tries to trace you to your home and then kidnap you?

**Shukaku: **Oh no! I need to change my name!

**Computer: **Shukaku has logged out.

**EvilNineTails: **Idiot. He's a demon… I was joking…

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **It makes me embarrassed to have him sealed inside me…

**DemonPrankster: **For the second time, am I the only one who's noticed that so far all the people on are demons and demon hosts? Where are all the normal people?

**Computer: **IamnotShukaku has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **headbangs desk

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **NOOOOOO! AN IDIOT IS SEALED INSIDE ME!

**IamnotShukaku: **After all I've done for you, you call me an idiot? YY

**EvilNineTails: **Are you really a demon? 'Cause I'm beginning to have my doubts…

**Computer: **ImustcaptureNaruto has logged in. ThePowerfulAvenger has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **Oh no! Finally some normal people log on and they happen to be Itachi and Sasuke! O.O

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **By the look of it, that's Naruto. If I could only trace his location…

**ThePowerfulAvenger: **ITACHI! PREPARE TO DIE!

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **Idiot. This is a chat site. I don't even have a clue where you are. You're lucky I can't see you, or I'd use Mangekyo Sharingan.

**ThePowerfulAvenger: **I'M STILL GOING TO KILL YOU! AT LAST, I SHALL HAVE MY REVENGE! I SHALL DESTROY THIS BOX THAT YOU RESIDE IN!

**Computer: **ThePowerfulAvenger has been disconnected.

**DemonPrankster: **What the heck just happened?

**EvilNineTails: **That emo kid just destroyed Orochimaru's computer…

**IamnotShukaku: **…I'd give anything to see the look on Orochimaru's face right now…

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **I suppose you aren't a _total _idiot, because I completely agree with that statement…

**EvilNineTails: **Same here.

**DemonPrankster: **Yeah, same here.

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **My brother is emo? That's just great. sarcasmm Now who am I going to test my strength on? Certainly not a wimpy little emo kid.

**Kyuubi: **sees opportunity and calls across the room to where Naruto is sitting at his computer Watch me get rid of Itachi, Naruto! smiled evilly

**EvilNineTails: **Why don't you go and try to kill theAkatsuki leader instead?

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **Great idea. I'll remember that as I kill the leader, become leader, and then use a jutsu along with the survivors to force you out of Naruto and then use your power for my own benefit.

**Computer: **ImustcaptureNaruto has logged out.

**EvilNineTails: **…Well, at least he's gone.

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **Can't argue with that.

**DemonPrankster: **Yes, but now it's just demons and hosts… Again…

**IamnotShukaku: **He's right…

**SuperPowerflJinchuuriki: **Okay, let's find a topic of conversation…

**DemonPrankster: **Since we're here, let's talk about things only demons and hosts can understand, such as how much mental pain me and Gaara have been through because of Kyuubi and Shukaku?

**EvilNineTails: **Oh boy… Here comes the nagging… I can see it now; 'You should have never attacked Konoha, because my life was ruined for it!' sighs

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **Yes, let's.

**DemonPrankster: **Okay…

**Computer: **SasukeisAwesome has logged in.

**EvilNineTails: **Not Sakura!

**DemonPrankster: **She still likes Sasuke more than me!

**SasukeisAwesome: **Is Sasuke on?

**DemonPrankster: **Erm… Well, he WAS on…

**EvilNineTails: **Until Itachi came…

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **And then Sasuke went emo and destroyed Orochimaru's computer…

**SasukeisAwesome: **NO! I MISSED HIM! sobs

**IamnotShukaku: **HAHA! NOBODY SHALL EVER FIGURE OUT MY TRUE IDENTITY DUE TO MY SUPER-COOL USERNAME!

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **Stop it. You're embarrassing.

**SasukeisAwesome: **IamnotShukaku? Of course you aren't! Shukaku is a demon!

**DemonPrankster: **Actually, he IS Shukaku. And EvilNineTails is Kyuubi. Me and Gaara used a Kage Bunshin and a transform jutsu to temporarily release them in human form.

**EvilNineTails: **IDIOT! YOU BEING A JINCHUURIKI IS SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!

**DemonPrankster: **Oops…

**SasukeisAwesome: **AAH! NARUTO HAS A DEMON SEALED INSIDE HIM! I MUST TELL THE HOKAGE!

**Computer: **SasukeisAwesome has logged off.

**DemonPrankster: **Tsunade-sama already knows…

**IamnotShukaku: **Idiot.

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **You haven't earned the right to call someone an idiot! Hang on, brb…

**Computer: **SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki has logged out.

**EvilNineTails: **Where'd he go?

**Computer: **HostofanIdiot has logged in.

**HostofanIdiot: **My new name suits me better.

**IamnotShukaku: **Hey!

**DemonPrankster: **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Computer: **SuperPervert has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **Ero-sennin?

**SuperPervert: **That's Jiraiya to you! Let me guess who you guys are: Obviously DemonPrankster is Naruto, because even if he hadn't made that statement, the name completely gives him away. EvilNineTails is Kyuubi, HostofanIdiot is Gaara, and IamnotShukaku is Shukaku.

**IamnotShukaku: **NOOO! HOW DO PEOPLE KNOW THIS?

**DemonPrankster: **BECAUSE THE NAME IAMNOTSHUKAKU COMPLETELY GIVES YOU AWAY!

**EvilNineTails: **You bring shame to demon-kind!

**Computer: **IamnotShukaku has logged out.

**HostofanIdiot: **Okay…

**Computer: **EvilOneTail has logged on.

**EvilNineTails: **HEY! YOU JUST COPIED MY NAME AND CHANGED NINE TO ONE!

**EvilOneTail: **Don't forget, I also changed Tails to Tail.

**EvilNineTails: **YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!

**Computer: **EvilOneTail has logged out.

**DemonPrankster: **Okay… I'll go get convinced this never happened in therapy later…

**Computer: **EvilDemon has logged in. ScrollGirl has logged in. SonictheHedgehog has logged in. EvilEyedGenius has logged in.

**SuperPervert: **OMG… Why does everybody have names that make the person they are so obvious?

**HostofanIdiot: **True.

**DemonPrankster: **Hello Shukaku, Tenten, Lee, and Neji…

**EvilEyedGenius: **Shut up, Naruto…

**EvilNineTails: **I'm curious as to why people aren't screaming, seeing as I'm the Kyuubi.

SonictheHedgehog: Tsunade-sama posted that the Kyuubi and Shukaku were partially released from Naruto and Gaara and were on the chat site at the login screen. 

**DemonPrankster: **WHAT? SHE KNOWS MY BEING A KINCHUURIKI IS A SECRET! AND HOW COME SHE CAN POST THINGS ON THE LOGIN SCREEN?

**ScrollGirl: **She's the Hokage, isn't it obvious? And as if nobody knew your secret, Naruto. It's not hard too figure out. By the way, why is Gaara called, 'HostofanIdiot?'

**HostofanIdiot: **Because Shukaku is an idiot.

**EvilDemon: **I am not!

**HostofanIdiot: **Yes you are.

**SonictheHedgehog: **Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… What's up with Gaara and Shukaku?

**EvilNineTails: **To make a long story short, Shukaku logged in with the username 'Shukaku,' then he changed it to 'IamnotShukaku,' then he changed it to 'EvilOneTail,' and now it's 'EvilDemon.' Seriously…

DemonPrankster: This place is chaos! What next? XX 

**Computer: **ImustcaptureNaruto has logged in. ThePowerfulAvenger has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **NOOOOOO! WHY CAN'T I KEEP MY BIG MOUTH SHUT? NOT ITACHI AND SASUKE AGAIN!

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **I'm back to capture Naruto!

**ThePowerfulAvenger: **FINALLY! I SHALL GET REVENGE ON YOU, ITACHI, FOR DESTROYING OUR CLAN!

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **I thought you destroyed Orochimaru's computer… O.O How'd you come back on?

**ThePowerfulAvenger: **I STOLE ANOTHER COMPUTER FROM GAI!

**SonictheHedgehog: **NOOOOOOOO! GAI-SENSEI!

**ScrollGirl: **That explains why Gai-sensei didn't show up.

**ThePowerfulAvenger: **I SHALL DESTROY THIS BOX AND ITACHI WITH IT!

**Computer: **ThePowerfulAvenger has been disconnected.

**HostofanIdiot: **Not again…

**SonictheHedgehog: **I SHALL GO BUY GAI-SENSEI A NEW COMPUTER!

**ScrollGirl: **Lee, wait!

**EvilEyedGenius: **Idiots.

**Computer: **SonictheHedgehog has logged out. ScrollGirl has logged out. EvilEyedGenius has logged out.

**ImustcaptureNaruto: **I'll be going now… The system won't let me hack in and find Naruto's location.

**Computer: **ImustcaptureNaruto has logged out. SnakeMaster has logged in.

**SuperPervert: **I'm out of here before Orochimaru can start making fun of my username. I should of made myself ToadSage…

**Computer: **SuperPervert has logged out.

**DemonPrankster: **Orochimaru, what are you doing here?

**SnakeMaster: **I just wanted to tell you that you won't see Sasuke for awhile. After destroying two different computers, I've decided to try to rid him of his emo-ness.

**DemonPrankster: **Yes! No more Sasuke!

**HostofanIdiot: **We still have Itachi to worry about.

**EvilNineTails: **And Shukaku.

**EvilDemon: **Ahem! I'm right here, you know!

**EvilNineTails: **Yeah, I know.

**SnakeMaster: **As I was saying, Kabuto is working very hard to calm Sasuke down…

**EvilNineTails: **How?

**Computer: **SnakeMaster has uploaded a picture.

**Picture: **Sasuke is chained to a wall with Kabuto holding a knife up to his throat.

**DemonPrankster: **I am so glad Sakura's not on… She's go crazy, seeing that…

**SnakeMaster: **Thank you for the idea! I think I'll email it to her!

**Computer: **SnakeMaster has logged out.

**HostofanIdiot: **Oh boy… I'm so glad I'm in a totally different country… That way I won't hear Sakura scream.

**Sakura: **screams so loud that you can hear her from Wind Country

**HostofanIdiot: **NOOOOOO! I HEAR IT FROM HERE! OMG!

**EvilDemon: **Make it stop!

**DemonPrankster: **Good thing I have earplugs.

**EvilNineTails: **Give me a set, too!

**HostofanIdiot: **I'll go find a pair somewhere!

**EvilDemon: **I'll go back inside Gaara so I don't have to hear this!

**Computer: **HostofanIdiot has logged out. EvilDemon has logged out.

**EvilNineTails: **Great. Now we're the only ones here!

**DemonPrankster: **Now what?

**Computer: **PurpleDinosaur has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **O…

**EvilNineTails: **M…

**DemonPrankster: **G…

**PurpleDinosaur: **I love you, you love me! We're a happy fam-i-ly! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me, too?

**EvilNineTails: **IT'S THE ONE DEMON SCARIER THAN ME!

**Demon Prankster: **LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!

**Computer: **EvilNineTails has logged out. DemonPrankster has logged out.

**A/N I hope you liked the story! If not, oh well! REVIEW ANYWAY! The next chapter is going to be another day on a chat site! And I'm going to ask the reviewers to suggest who the source of the problem will be! See you next time in "Chaos in the Chat Room part 2." Eventually we will get to a new comedy topic, but for now I want to continue with chat rooms. Bye!**


	2. Chaos in the Chat Room part 2

A/N I just noticed that the star things don't appear when I upload this! Oh well. I'll use dashes. I also noticed underscores didn't work, either! Well, they aren't as important. Enjoy. By the way, sorry to the one who wanted Sai in this. I only watch the anime. I don't read the manga. REALLY sorry. I'll make it up to you somehow… I so wish the libraries I go to had shippuden… Thanks to all those who took the time to review! Seriously, I enjoy getting reviews! Even just saying the words 'nice story' if you can't think of anything else is better than nothing!

**Naruto: **Now what? I'm as bored as I was yesterday.

**Kyuubi: **-after being temporarily released from the seal- Chat website again!

**Naruto: **NO! Not after… -shivers-

**Kyuubi: **Trust me, we won't see him again. I hear he was sealed in some sucker from the Mist.

**Naruto: **Oh. Okay, then!

-After getting to the login screens on both computers again-

**Computer: **Please pick a name to be logged in as.

**Naruto: **-typing- Oh man, I sure hope Kyuubi was right!

**Computer: **You will be logged in as _LittleFox._

**Naruto: **Okay, hurry it up and load!

**Computer: **LittleFox has logged in. DemonFox has logged in. SandBoy has logged in. ScaryBadger has logged in.

**LittleFox: **LittleFox and DemonFox. Wow. What a coincidence.

**DemonFox: **Shukaku, seriously, ScaryBadger? Think of a better name!

**ScaryBadger: **Stop ganging up on me, you two…

**SandBoy: **It's times like these when I just want to revert to my old self and kill you all.

**LittleFox: **Why is it always the same? Demons and demon hosts, all alone! WHY DOES THIS HAPPEN?

**DemonFox: **Shut up, remember last time you were complaining about this?

**LittleFox: **Uhh… No…

**DemonFox: **…Fine. Watch this.

**Computer: **DemonFox has uploaded a video.

**Video:**

**DemonPrankster: **For the second time, am I the only one who's noticed that so far all the people on are demons and demon hosts? Where are all the normal people?

**Computer: **IamnotShukaku has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **-headbangs desk-

**SuperPowerfulJinchuuriki: **NOOOOOO! AN IDIOT IS SEALED INSIDE ME!

**IamnotShukaku: **After all I've done for you, you call me an idiot? YY

**EvilNineTails: **Are you really a demon? 'Cause I'm beginning to have my doubts…

**Computer: **ImustcaptureNaruto has logged in. ThePowerfulAvenger has logged in.

**DemonPrankster: **Oh no! Finally some normal people log on and they happen to be Itachi and Sasuke! O.O

End Video 

**LittleFox: **…

**DemonFox: **See what I mean? Do you want the Uchiha brothers back again?

**SandBoy: **You're going to jinx us, asking that question!

**Computer: **DemonSlayer has logged in.

**LittleFox: **Finally, someone who's hard to figure out the identity of… DemonSlayer could be hundreds of random villagers!

**DemonSlayer: **I'll eventually kill you, nine-tailed-fox!

**DemonFox: **Umm, do you mean to kill me or Naruto?

**DemonSlayer: **Both of you!

**LittleFox: **Mizuki! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**DemonSlayer: **How'd you figure that out?

**LittleFox: **I guessed.

**DemonFox: **-head bangs desk- THIS IS SO STUPID!

**ScaryBadger: **Haha, he's only after Kyuubi and Naruto! I, Shukaku, am safe!

**SandBoy: **Idiot. He'd come after us too, if he was able to finish off Naruto. However, I doubt he can possibly win a battle against a boy that not only has the full power of Kyuubi, but also has been trained by Jiraiya himself; and Jiraiya trained the fourth Hokage.

**ScaryBadger: **How come you know so much about the Fire Country, and yet you hardly know anything about the Wind Country?

**SandBoy: **Because the anime we're on focuses everything on the Fire Country, and hardly even glimpses or has any information given about Sand Country.

**ScaryBadger: **Anime? What are you talking about?

**SandBoy: **I have no idea.

**DemonSlayer: **I'll be back, demon fox!

**Computer: **DemonSlayer has logged off. SnakeBoy has logged in. SharinganSnake has logged in. SnakeMaster has logged in.

**LittleFox: **Oh, great. Kabuto, Sasuke, and Orochimaru!

**SandBoy: **Orochimaru, you logged in as SnakeMaster last time.

**SnakeMaster:** Your point?

**SandBoy: **Pick a different name.

**SnakeMaster: **Be quiet. I'm just here to tell you that Sasuke is going to stay here and annoy you. He could tell you this himself, but he's too busy yelling about Itachi.

**ScaryBadger: **…

**SandBoy: **…

**DemonFox: **…

**LittleFox: **…NO! I'LL DO ANYTHING IF YOU JUST DON'T LEAVE SASUKE HERE WITH US! PLEASE, HAVE MERCY!

**SnakeBoy: **…

**SharinganSnake: **…IT'S ITACHI IN DISGUISE! ATTACK THE BOX HE RESIDES IN!

**SnakeMaster: **I regret trying to teach this kid!… SASUKE, NO!!!

**Computer: **SharinganSnake has been disconnected.

**SnakeBoy: **NOT OUR COMPUTERS, TOO!

**Computer: **SnakeBoy has been disconnected. SnakeMaster has been disconnected.

**LittleFox: **Hehe, I got rid of them! Cool!

**Computer: **ScreamingforSasuke has logged in. ItachiGirl has logged in.

**SandBoy: **Who the heck are those two?

**ScreamingforSasuke: **SASUKE! WE LUV U!

**ItachiGirl: **ITACHI IS BETTER THAN SASUKE, YOU LOSER!

**ScreamingforSasuke: **HEY, THAT'S WHAT _SASUKE _IS SUPPOSED TO SAY!

**LittleFox: **Fangirls! AAAAAH!

**Computer: **NarutoisAwesome has logged in. EveryoneLovesFoxVessels has logged in. ThePoweroftheKyuubiContainer has logged in.

**EveryoneLovesFoxVessels: **HEY, EVERYONE! LITTLEFOX IS NARUTO!!!

**ThePoweroftheKyuubiContainer: **REALLY?

**NarutoisAwesome: **NARUTO! DUMP HINATA AND GO OUT WITH ME!

**LittleFox: **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Wait, dump Hinata? What do you mean by that?

**DemonFox: **Idiot. Hinata has had a crush on you since Naruto episode 1 and you didn't realize it?

**LittleFox: **Episode 1? What on Earth are you talking about?

**DemonFox: **Never mind that. WE NEED A MIRACLE!

**Computer: **PurpleDinosaur has logged in.

**LittleFox: **NO! COULD THINGS GET ANY WORSE? I MISS BEING IGNORED!

**SandBoy: **RUN!

**Computer: **SandBoy has logged out. ScaryBadger has logged out. NarutoisAwesome has logged out. EveryoneLovesFoxVessels has logged out. ThePoweroftheKyuubiContainer has logged out. ScreamingforSasuke has logged out. ItachiGirl has logged out.

**DemonFox: **What the heck is going on?

**Computer: **BarneyisAwesome has logged in. PurpleMagic has logged in. MulticoloredDinosaursRule has logged in.

**DemonFox: **OMG!!!

**LittleFox: **I need to go back to therapy later…

**BarneyisAwesome: **Get him!

**Computer: **PurpleDinosaur has logged out. BarneyisAwesome has logged out. PurpleMagic has logged out. MulticoloredDinosaursRule has logged out.

**DemonFox: **I'm coming with you to therapy…

**LittleFox: **Now what? I'm bored. And you said he was sealed away…

DemonFox: DON'T SAY YOU'RE BORED, OR SOMETHING BAD WILL HAPPEN! And most likely they released the seal, finding that the kid it was sealed inside would undergo more suffering than all the other Jinchuuriki combined.

LittleFox: O.O

Computer: DogDude has logged in. BugBoy has logged in. GregariousGirl has logged in.

DemonFox: Hinata?

GregariousGirl: Umm… Yes?

DemonFox: You do know that gregarious means sociable, don't you?

GregariousGirl: You're point?

DemonFox: You're a shy weakling.

LittleFox: Kyuubi, that isn't nice…

GregariousGirl: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME? YOU PIECE OF ! I HOPE YOU ROT IN ! YOU LAZY !

LittleFox: ….

DemonFox: …

DogDude: …

BugBoy: …

LittleFox: Hinata-san just… Swore… Five times… Good thing this website has a swear blocker…

GregariousGirl: Oh, did that come from me?

DogDude: Hinata, what's wrong?

BugBoy: Yes, please explain.

GregariousGirl: MAYBE I JUST THOUGHT THAT COMMENT WASN'T POLITE, YOU PIECES OF !

LittleFox: Is the therapist's place open yet?

BugBoy: No, sadly it isn't open on Fridays.

LittleFox: O.O Aww man…

DogDude: Akamaru says hi…

GregariousGirl: ENOUGH WITH THE DOG!

DogDude: …I'm going to your house to teach you a lesson for calling my dog that!

BugBoy: Calm down, Kiba…

GregariousGirl: Uh-oh…

Computer: DogDude has logged out. BugBoy has logged out. GregariousGirl has logged out. SandBoy has logged in. EvilScaryBadger has logged in.

DemonFox: OMG Shukaku, pick a better name!

EvilScaryBadger: …

SandBoy: Is… IT gone???

LittleFox: Yeah, it's been gone awhile.

SandBoy: -relaxes- Okay, now who's on?

DemonFox: Just us four… Again…

LittleFox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! JUST DEMONS AND HOSTS AGAIN!

DemonFox: IDIOT, SAYING THAT MAKES SASUKE AND ITACHI COME!

Computer: CaptureNaruto has logged in. ItachiKillingSnake has logged in.

DemonFox: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

CaptureNaruto: I finally found out how to track Naruto's location through the internet! Lright, starting now!

Computer: Tracking computer of LittleFox.

LittleFox: IDIOT! I'M OBVIOUSLY IN KONOHA!

CaptureNaruto: You might be on a mission. AHA! HERE IT COMES!

ItachiKillingSnake: I MUST KILL ITACHI! AND DESTROYING THIS BOX DOESN'T WORK! I WILL NOW INJECT SNAKE VENOM INTO IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

DemonFox: -head bangs desk-

LittleFox: Um, Kyuubi? -headbangs desk- is beginning to suffer a little from over-use.

DemonFox: And I care about that why?

LittleFox: …No reason.

Computer: The ID of the computer used by LittleFox is ERROR.

DemonFox: HA! The error must have come from the fact that I doubled the computers using chakra to analyze every single bit of it and then making a second, exact copy. Therefore two computers have the same ID, causing an error. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Computer: ItachiKillingSasuke has been disconnected.

LittleFox: This… Is… So… Stupid…

SandBoy: Tell me about it.

EvilScaryBadger: Now what?

Computer: SuperSasuke has logged in. ItachiRox has logged in. KyuubiContainerForever has logged in. SandyContainerisAwesome has logged in. ShukakuisSmart has logged in. DemonFoxesareCool has logged in.

LittleFox: FANGIRLS! RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!

Computer: LittleFox has logged out. EvilScaryBadger has logged out. SandBoy has logged out. DemonFox has logged out.

SuperSasuke: WHERE R U SASUKE?

ItachiRox: I WAN MI ITACHI!

KyuubiContainerForever: Aww…

Computer: SuperSasuke has logged out. ItachiRox has logged out. KyuubiContainerForever has logged out. SandyContainerisAwesome has logged out. ShukakuisSmart has logged out. DemonFoxesareCool has logged out.

A/N I hope this was an okay chapter… Suggestions always welcome!


	3. Chaos in the Chat Room part 3

A/N Okay, just so you know, reviewers, I want you to vote whether there will be more chat room chapters or if I should move on to a new kind of chapter. On with the story! By the way, if you vote on moving on, the next chapter will be about Sasuke and Itachi meeting in battle with all of the main Konoha ninja watching (along with Gaara, Shukaku, and Kyuubi). If it happens to be the Chat Room, the next chapter will be the last chat room one before moving on, because I'm running out of ideas. Make sure to give suggestions! Oh, and I do not own Sunako from "The Wallflower," nor do I own "The Wallflower." I need to put that disclaimer up.

**Naruto: **Chat room?

**Kyuubi: **You bet.

-After Getting to Login Screen-

**Computer: **Please pick a name to be logged in as.

**Naruto: **-typing-

**Computer: **You will be logged in as _Kit._

**Naruto: **Okay.

**Computer: **Kit has logged in. Bloodshed has logged in. DesertBoy has logged in. BloodstainedSand has logged in.

**Bloodshed: **Well, Shukaku, you finally picked a cool name!

**BloodstainedSand: **Umm, I'm Gaara. DesertBoy is Shukaku.

**Bloodshed: **…You could have at least done DesertDemon instead of DesertBoy… -sighs- I give up.

**Kit: **Oh well.

**Bloodshed: **Kit??? That's your username??? HAHAHA!

**BloodstainedSand: **This is boring.

**DesertBoy: **Gaara is right…

**Kit: **You're going to jinx us at this rate! Don't say you're bored!

**Bloodshed: **Well, so long as Sasuke, fangirls, IT, or Itachi come on, I'm fine.

**Computer: **Kit has uploaded a video.

**BloodstainedSand: **What's this of?

**Kit: **I hid a camera in Orochimaru's hideout. Remember not to long ago you all wanted to see what happened with Orochimaru and Sasuke when Sasuke destroyed the computers? I have it on video!

**Bloodshed: **You're joking, right? –remains calm, despite excitement-

**Kit: **Nope!

**BloodstainedSand: **Awesome!

**DesertBoy: **Let's watch!

Video:

Sasuke: DIE ITACHI! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –chops right through computer with sword-

Orochimaru: Not again! Kabuto, get over here and take care of Sasuke!

Sasuke: YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kabuto: Shut up. –pins Sasuke to the wall and slaps him- It's hard to believe you're an Uchiha!

Sasuke: ITACHI MUST DIE!  
Kabuto: Time for me to use torture! –takes out TV and inserts a DVD into it-

Barney: -from TV- I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'RE A HAPPY FAM-IL-Y! WITH A GREAT BIG HUG, AND A KISS FROM ME TO YOU! WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, TOO?

Sasuke: -screams- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Orochimaru: Keep him tied up in front of that TV for a while, Kabuto.

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOO! -escapes and steals Gai's computer, then goes back to chat site-

Kabuto: At least we got a new computer…

End Video

Kit: Like it?

Bloodshed: Naruto, I have to apologize for ever doubting you. Maybe you should email that to everyone in Konoha?

Computer: Kit has emailed recently uploaded video to everyone in the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

BloodstainedSand: Wind Village, too!

Computer: Kit has emailed recently uploaded video to everyone in the Village Hidden in the Sand.

DesertBoy: So far nothing chaotic has happened yet.

Computer: SlugWoman has logged in. SlugGirl has logged in. CopyCat has logged in. ToadDude has logged in. SlugGirlJunior has logged in.

ToadDude: THE WORLD CHAMPION SUPER PERVERT IS BACK!

Bloodshed: -headbangs desk-

Kit: Tsunade, Sakura, Kakashi, Jiraiya, and Ino.

SlugGirlJunior: Wrong, creature of the light. My name is Sunako.

Kit: Aren't you from "The Wallflower?"

SlugGirlJunior: Your point?

Kit: This is "Naruto." Not "The Wallflower."

SlugWoman: This is confusing.

SlugGirl: I agree.

CopyCat: Let's go for now…

Computer: SlugWoman has logged out. SlugGirl has logged out. CopyCat has logged out. ToadDude has logged out.

SlugGirlJunior: So, you want me gone, then? But I like this place. It's filled with demons and darkness…

Kit: You're a girl! You're supposed to like girl things!

SlugGirlJunior: You creature's of the light are worse here than in my world. Very well. Goodbye, creature of the light. I must leave you before I melt.

Computer: SlugGirlJunior has logged out.

Bloodshed: This chapter is so boring compared to the rest. The author needs to get some more ideas.

DesertBoy: Well, look on the bright side! This story being funny means our suffering, so we don't suffer if this story isn't funny!

Kit: Story?

BloodstainedSand: Chapters? What are you talking about?

Computer: TheAuthor has logged in.

TheAuthor: They're talking about ME! This is a story, and I'M in control! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kit: …You're joking, right?

Bloodshed: Prove that you're the author!

TheAuthor: Watch my super-author abilities!

Bloodshed: I love you, you love me! We're a happy fam-il-y! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me, too?

TheAuthor: See? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bloodshed: HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME TYPE THAT CRAP?!?!

Kit: Shukaku is a super-genius, and Kyuubi is an idiot. I wish I was the host to Shukaku instead of Kyuubi.

TheAuthor: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kit: OMG! WHY DID YOU MAKE ME SAY THAT? WHAT DID I DO?

TheAuthor: Watch as I make this even more interesting!

Computer: TheAuthor has uploaded a video.

Video:

Gaara: Let's do this!

Shukaku and Gaara: -do the chicken dance-

Shukaku: YAY!

End Video

BloodstainedSand: O.O WHERE DID YOU GET FOOTAGE OF THAT? I NEVER DID ANYTHING OF THE SORT!!!

DesertBoy: I did… -'

BloodstainedSand: …

Computer: BloodstainedSand has logged out.

Bloodshed: WHAT THE HECK?

Computer: HostofanIdiot has logged in.

DesertBoy: NOT THIS AGAIN!!! –goes insane-

TheAuthor: As you can plainly see, I have total power! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kit: Now what?

TheAuthor: Umm… I don't know. Like Kyuubi said, the story is getting boring due to me running out of ideas. So I've decided to bring a friend!

Computer: FamourWizard has logged in.

FamousWizard: Hi!

Kit: HARRY POTTER ISN'T EVEN AN ANIME! O.O

Bloodshed: WHY IS EVERYONE ONLY USING THE O.O AS A SMILE? -headbangs desk-

HostofanIdiot: WHY ARE YOU USING –HEADBANGS DESK- SO OFTEN?

TheAuthor: CHAOS AT LAST! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

FamousWizard: …

Computer: SnakeDude has logged in.

DesertBoy: NO!  
Kit: IT'S EITHER OROCHIMARU, KABUTO, OR SASUKE!

SnakeDude: Wrong! It is I, Lord Voldemort!

FamousWizard: DIE! Wait, didn't I already kill you?

SnakeDude: SPOILERS! SHUT UP! SOME PEOPLE HAVEN'T FINISHED READING THE BOOK YET! O.O

Bloodshed: There's the O.O again! And you're supposed to be evil! What do you care?

Kit: GO BACK TO THE HARRY POTTER BOOKS TO FIGHT! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!

HostofanIdiot: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE CAPS?

SnakeDude: CAPITAL LETTERS EXPRESS THE ANGER EVERYONE IS FEELING RIGHT NOW!

Computer: Horcrux has logged in.

SnakeDude: Nagini!

Horcrux: jkafo;nvbihfuiavw;ficfbng

Kit: What the heck?

FamousWizard: Nagini is a snake. She can't type. O.O

Kit: O.O

FamousWizard: O.O

Kit: O.O

FamousWizard: O.O

Bloodshed: ENOUGH WITH THE O.O ALREADY!  
TheAuthor: Okay, bye!

Computer: TheAuthor has logged out. Horcrux has logged out. SnakeDude has logged out.

Kit: And what about you?

FamousWizard: I like this place.

Kit: Go away. I'm a Jinchuuriki, and so is Gaara. FEAR US!

FamousWizard: …What's a Jinchuuriki?

Kit: …What's a horcrux?

FamousWizard: Something you put part of your soul in so that if you die, you're still attached to the earth.

Kit: COOL! I COULD USE ONE OF THOSE!

FamousWizard: You have to be a wizard. Sorry. Now what's a Jinchuuriki?

HostofanIdiot: Someone with the power of a demon.

FamousWizard: Really? How do you get that powerful?

Kit: You literally have a demon sealed inside you… O.O

FamousWizard: …And who's Bloodhshed and DesertBoy?

Bloodshed: I'm the Kyuubi, or the nine tailed fox demon sealed inside Naruto. DesertBoy is Shukaku, the one-tailed badger… I think… Are you a badger or a dog, Shukaku?

DesertBoy: No idea…

FamousWizard: …Where do these names come from?

Kit: Japan. Somehow this stuff is all in English. Now why are you here again?

Computer: FamousWizard has logged out.

Bloodshed: I hope we confused him enough so he won't come back again.

Computer: FamousWizard has logged in.

FamousWizard: I'm now in Japan!

Kit: -sweatdrops-

FamousWizard: COOL! HOW DID YOU DO THAT?

Kit: JUST GO AWAY! I'M SO CONFUSED! ANIME AND ENGLISH BOOKS DON'T MIX WELL!

Bloodshed: You're always confused. It took you four tries to pass the academy exams.

Kit: YOU TRY PASSING EXAMS WITH NO PARENTS!

FamousWizard: I know just how you feel…

Kit: You do? –flips super fast through Harry Potter book 1- Wow! I'm never reading something that big again! But I suppose you understand me and Gaara's pain! You can stay.

Bloodshed: NO HE CAN'T! NO HE CAN'T!

HostofanIdiot: What do you know? You're evil!

Computer: SnakeMaster has logged on. SnakeWizard has logged on.

SnakeMaster: HEY! WHO THE HECK ARE YOU?  
SnakeWizard: I am Lord Voldemort!

SnakeMaster: I'm the only one who gets to be any kind of Snake person around here!

Kit: Orochimaru and Voldemort? Now that I think about, it's common for snakes to be signs of evil. That isn't right! Let's sign a petition to have the author make snakes the good guy in this story!

HostofanIdiot: Count me in!

Bloodshed: Count me out. Snakes should be with the COOL guys. Not some lame humans like yourselves.

SnakeWizard: I SHALL KILL ALL YOU MUGGLES!

Kit: …What's a muggle?

SnakeWizard: People who can't do magic!

Kit: MAGIC? PAH! NINJA SKILLS AND CHAKRA IS TEN TIMES COOLER THAN _MAGIC! _

SnakeWizard: MAGIC!

Kit: CHAKRA!

SnakeWizard: MAGIC!

Kit: CHAKRA!

SnakeWizard: MAGIC!

Kit: CHAKRA!

A/N Possibly to be continued, and possibly not to be. Depends on what reviewers vote. I just recently noticed how similar some bad guys in most plots for stories/television are. Usually if a snake is involved, it's evil.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Naruto, Barney, or any other things mentioned in this… All I own is the character, TheAuthor, because in case you haven't figured t out by now, that's _me. _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Chaos in the Chat Room part 4

**A/N Okay, next chapter! Big thanks to kazikamikaze24, KitsuneKami686, and anyone else who suggested things for the story! YAY! EVERYONE CLAP THEIR HANDS! (You think I'd dare take the credit for other people's suggestions? Nope, sorry, I just don't do that.) Oh, and I'm having issues with the bold typing, so from now on, I'll just forget about the bold altogether. Oh, and there are other minor font changes, too, such has making it so that when the computer says something, the names are in italics. Yay!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! WAAAAH!

Other Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. WAAAAAAAH!

Other Other Disclaimer: I do not own any other characters or shows put in this story, other than when the author (me) logs in! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

I also didn't know what to do for some Harry Potter spells I made up… Oh well! I just put words that describe what's done in Spanish. (Well, J.K. Rowling couldn't put EVERY kind of spell in the book. Seriously, that's just about impossible! O.O)

-At Login Screen (you know the drill!)-

Computer: _TheDemonHokage _has logged in.  
TheDemonHokage: Anyone on?

SandAssassin: Yeah, me, Gaara.

BadgerBoy: And me, Shukaku.

TheDemonHokage: BadgerBoy? You know what, I'm not going to bother…

SandAssassin: Where's Kyuubi?

TheDemonHokage: Hehe… Well…

Computer: _TheDemonHokage _has uploaded a video.

-Video-

Naruto: CHAKRA!

Voldemort: MAGIC!

Naruto: CHAKRA!

Voldemort: MAGIC!

Kyuubi: SHUT UP!

Voldemort: Magic is cooler, I say! Watch this! CRUCIO!

Naruto: -is hit by curse- Umm… What was that supposed to do again?

Kyuubi: Hey! Can you do _this _with magic? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! -makes ten clones-

Naruto: Hey! That's _my _move!

Voldemort: Copia! –makes ten clones to match Kyuubi's- Ha!

Kyuubi: ATTACK!

Voldemort: AVEDA KADAVRA!

Kyuubi: ORIOKE NO JUTSU!

Naruto: ONCE AGAIN, _MY _MOVE! YOU'RE WORSE THAN KAKASHI!  
Voldemort: -passes out due to shock-

Kyuubi: -changes back- Well?

Naruto: -goes ballistic and somehow manages to beat Kyuubi to a pulp-

-End Video-

SandAssassin: WHAT THE HECK?

TheDemonHokage: I'm so awesome, aren't I? MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

SandAssassin: YOU BEAT THE NINE TAILED DEMON FOX, KYUUBI, TO A PULP! YOU JUST ACCOMPLISHED WHAT THE FOURTH HOKAGE COULDN'T COME CLOSE TO DOING!

BadgerBoy: …

Compuer: _GirloftheBlankEyes _has logged in.

GirloftheBlankEyes: What's up?

SandAssassin: Hi, Hinata!

GirloftheBlankEyes: WTF? I WANTED F!!!!!! NARUTO TO F!!!!!! REPLY, YOU SON OF B!!!! DESERT FREAK!

SandAssassin: …

TheDemonHokage: …

BadgerBoy: …

TheDemonHokage: H-h-hi, Hinata!

GirloftheBlankEyes: YOU F!!!!!! A!!, TOO LATE FOR THAT NOW! YOU WANT FORGIVENESS? YOU DROP-OUT B!!!!!!, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO COOL, DON"T YOU?

TheDemonHokage: DROPOUT? I BEAT THE KYUUBI TO A BLOODY PULP!

GirloftheBlankEyes: YOU F!!!!!! B!!!!, I HATE YOU!

TheDemonHokage: Hinata…

Computer: _GirloftheBlankEye_s had logged out. _SuperSlug_ has logged in.

BadgerBoy: SuperSlug? O.O

TheDemonHokage: You're one to talk.

SuperSlug: Yo-ho, yo-ho, a ninja's life for me!

SandAssassin: …Isn't that supposed to go, "Yo-ho, yo-ho, a _pirate's _life for me," Tsunade?

SuperSlug: But we're NINJA! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'M SO AWESOME! LADEEDADEEDADEEDA!

TheDemonHokage: She's drunk… Again…

SandAssassin: YOU'RE HOKAGE IS DRUNK?

SuperSlug: GAARA'S RIGHT, NARUTO! WE CAN"T HAVE A DRUNK HOKAGE! Get the council to temporarily replace him!

BadgerBoy: Tsunade, YOU'RE the Hokage…

SuperSlug: Who's Tsunade? I'm Obi-Wan-Kenobi!

Computer: _TheGoodBoy _has logged in.

TheGoodBoy: No, I'M Obi-Wan-Kenobi!

TheDemonHokage: Umm… SuperSlug, you're Tsunade… TheGoodBoy, you're Tobi AKA Obito…

TheGoodBoy: NO! OBI-WAN-KENOBI IS A GOOD BOY!

TheDemonHokage: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…

SuperSlug: NO! _I'M _OBI-WAN-KENOBI! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TheGoodBoy: I AM!

SuperSlug: I AM!

BadgerBoy: Please shut up!

TheDemonHokage: Uhg.

SandAssassin: Ahem… SHUT THE F!!! UP, YOU IDIOTS!

SuperSlug: …

BadgerBoy: …

TheDemonHokage: Umm… Gaara?…

TheGoodBoy: TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND WOULD NEVER SWEAR!

SandAssassin: HA! Got you! You just said you were Tobi/Obito!

TheGoodBoy: Aww, man…

Computer: TheGoodBoy has logged out.

SuperSlug: LALALALALALALA!

SandAssassin: …Hey Tsunade, I _bet _you that you can't make the most _bets _in the world by next year.

SuperSlug: B-b-bet? Wh-where? I MUST MAKE MORE BETS!

Computer: SuperSlug has logged out.

BadgerBoy: Gaara…

TheDemonHokage: You're a genius…

SandAssassin: You guys owe me big time!

BadgerBoy: What am I supposed to pay you back with? Huh? I'm a demon!

SandAssassin: You could go to school.

TheDemonHokage: LOL!

BadgerBoy: Okay!

Computer: BadgerBoy has logged out.

SandAssassin: ……………………..

TheDemonHokage: Idiot…

SandAssassin: You have to admit, despite the fact that it was a oke, at least now he hopefully WON'T be an idiot anymore.

Computer: LadyUchiha has logged in. SirUchiha has logged in.

TheDemonHokage: THE UCHIHA BROTHERS AGAIN!  
SandAssassin: Naruto, one of them is named LadyUchiha, and Sasuke and Itachi are boys.

LadyUchiha: Have you two boys seen our sons, Itachi and Sasuke?

TheDemonHokage: What? Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha are dead! O.O

SirUchiha: We aren't dead! Now where is Sasuke, and where is Itachi?

SandAssassin: Naruto, you can explain…

TheDemonHokage: Well, umm… You see, Sasuke seems to think Itachi killed the entire clan, which he acts like he did. Itachi became a rogue ninja after that. Sasuke swore to get revenge by killing Itachi one day. Itachi joined an evil organization called Akatsuki, and Akatsuki is trying to capture me and Gaara because we're Jinchuuriki. He also now wears nail polish and some stupid dress that has red clouds on it. Sasuke, who got a curse mark from Orochimaru during the Chuunin exams a while back, went off to join Orochimaru in hopes to get stronger. And Sasuke and Itachi are still evil right now… The end.

SandAssassin: I see flaws with your story. It isn't a dress that Itachi wears, it's a cloak. And you're forgetting that Itachi has Mangekyo Sharingan.

LadyUchiha: Why, I never! Sasuke and Itachi are good little boys! They would never do such a thing! I'm going to talk to your parents and tell them how rude that was!

SandAssassin: Go ahead and try, it's true.

TheDemonHokage: We don't have parents anyway. Gaara's mom was killed when Shukaku was sealed inside Gaara, and his dad was assassinated by Orochimaru.

SandAssassin: And Naruto's parents were both killed by the nine-tailed-fox demon that's sealed inside Naruto.

SirUchiha: …

LadyUchiha: I don't believe a word of it! Sasuke and Itachi are good boys, not demons like _you! _

TheDemonHokage: Lady, that wasn't a good idea. You've just hit a soft spot.

SandAssassin: Shall we, Naruto?

TheDemonHokage: If you mean going and killing the Uchiha clan ourselves, yes, let's.

SandAssassin: Alright, I'll get Shukaku, and you get Kyuubi. This is going to be fun, reverting back to my old habit of killing people…

SirUchiha: …Not good…

TheDemonHokage: I'd much rather have us use the power of those two, rather than letting them have all the fun…

LadyUchiha: ………

-Later-

Computer: LittlePrankster has logged in. SandDemonHost has logged in. Bob has logged in. NinthBeast has logged in.

LittlePrankster: That was enjoyable.

SandDemonHost: You said it, Naruto.

Bob: It was fun crushing Mr. Uchiha's limbs with sand!

NinthBeast: And setting them both on fire made from my chakra… -grins evilly-

LittlePrankster: And the best part is, everyone thinks Itachi murdered them! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

TheAuthor: AHEM! Gaara, Naruto you are herby under arrest for killing members of the Uchiha clan.

LittlePrankster: WHEN DID YOU GET HERE?

SandDemonHost: WHY NOT THE DEMONS? W-W-WERE CORRUPTED BY THEIR CHAKRA! YEAH, THAT'S RIGHT!

NinthBeast: NO YOU WEREN'T!

TheAuthor: We can't kill demons, anyway. By the way, Naruto, Gaara, you're both surrounded in your houses. Come out with your hands up! As to how I got here, I was here before you logged in.

-In Real Life-

Some Random Person: Naruto! We have you surrounded! Come out with your hands up!

Naruto: Kyuubi, help me!

Kyuubi: You're on your own, kid.

Naruto: -slowly opens door to find all of ANBU in front of him, holding Gaara-

ANBU Member: Surrender yourself or we kill him!

Naruto: -remembering Gaara's powers over sand- Go ahead! See you later, idiots! See you later, too, Gaara. You can get out of this easy! -flies away on a broomstick-

Voldemort: HA! I TOLD YOU MAGIC WAS COOLER!

Naruto: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -flies down, grabs Kyuubi, and flies away again-

Gaara: I've had about enough of this. –destroys broom with sand and pulls Naruto back down into the ANBU's clutches- Alright, let's be noble, okay?

Naruto: I DON'T WANT TO BE NOBLE! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! –struggles as both him and Gaara get taken to jail- KYUUBI! HEEEEEEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Kyuubi: -listening to stereo and having a dance party (and destroying Naruto's house while he's at it)- EVERYBODY PARTY!  
Shukaku: EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! -turns stereo on even higher- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyuubi: NOW you're acting like a real demon!

-In Jail-

Naruto: This is your fault. We could have escaped.

Gaara: And then the next chapter of this story would be filled with adventure and our escaping ANBU's clutches. This is supposed to be a _humor _fanfic, idiot!

Naruto: When does this chapter end, anyway?

Gaara: It should soon.

-An Hour Later-

Naruto: So bored…

Gaara: I'm never going on a chat site again…

Naruto: Same here.

-An Hour Later-

Naruto and Gaara: She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes… She'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes… She'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain, she'll be coming 'round the mountain when she comes!

Naruto: Exactly _when _will she be coming 'round the mountain?

Gaara: When she comes, of course!

-An Hour Later-

Naruto: JUST END THE STUPID CHAPTER ALREADY!

Gaara: I'm going to fall asleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…

Naruto: DON'T SHUKAKU WILL EAT YOUR SOUL! -slaps Gaara- How is it possible that you've never slept in your life before, anyway?

Gaara: No idea.

-An Hour Later-

Naruto: IF YOU DON'T END THE CHAPTER RIGHT NOW-

**A/N Alright, alright! The end of the chapter! Sheesh! Talk about impatient! Next chapter will not have chat rooms, instead we will have Sasuke fighting Itachi!**


	5. Sasuke VS Itachi! Right?

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long, I forgot about it… Either that or my lazy sub-conscious self was causing me not to write it. Ah, well. It's posted now. Better late then never. And yeah, I know, it's kind of a stupid rip-off… I'm not good at writing comedic battle-scenes. And no, I don't mean to make fun of the Japanese language or the English language. I just wanted to start some confusion to hopefully put some humor into this, you know what I mean? Although it's true that the dubbed Naruto episodes are far behind the Japanese ones with English subtitles.**

Disclaimer: I own none of the random characters in this story, other than Silameara, the author/me.

Naruto: -humming a tune that sounds strangely similar to 'Best Friend'-

Kyuubi: SHUT UP! YOU'VE BEEN HUMMING ALL DAY, DATTEBEYO!

Naruto: HEY! YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Kyuubi: IT ISN'T YOUR LINE, IT'S A WORD IN JAPANESE USED TO PUT EMPHASIS ON A STATEMENT! SADLY, YOU END ALMOST ALL YOUR SENTANCES WITH IT!

Naruto: Really? I thought it meant, "Believe it."

Kyuubi: THE DUBBERS ARE AT IT AGAIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: Calm down, it isn't that bad…

Kyuubi: But they're worse than the subbers!

Naruto: True… Ah, well, nobody really cares! If you want to watch it in English fine! But they're way behind, so Japanese version is way better!

Kyuubi: The _manga _is what you should look for if you want to be up-to-date.

Naruto: I don't like reading. Especially not backwards comic books.

Kyuubi: IDIOT! IT'S THOSE OTHER LEFT-TO-RIGHT BOOKS THAT ARE BACKWARDS!

Naruto: I'M SO CONFUSED!

Kyuubi: YOU'RE ALWAYS CONFUSED!

Silameara: BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I PROMISED THE READERS A FIGHT BETWEEN SASUKE AND ITACHI, AND THEY'RE GOING TO _GET _A FIGHT BETWEEN SASUKE AND ITACHI!

Kyuubi and Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silameara: -uses magical author powers to make Sasuke and Itachi appear out of nowhere.

Sasuke: Hm? ITACHI?

Itachi: SASUKE?

Sasuke: ITACHI! I'M GOING TO-

Itachi: WOW! SASUKE, YOU'VE GROWN SO MUCH! I bet you get all the girls, right?

Sasuke: Yeah, actually I did, before I went emo-

Silameara: START FIGHTING ALREADY!

Itachi: Be patient, lady!

Sasuke: So, as I was saying, I used to have girls crawling all over me; especially Ino and Sakura.

Itachi: Oh course you did! You're an Uchiha, after all!

Silameara: BAKA! MAKE WITH THE FIGHTING! -turns on song, 'Fighting Dreamers'-

Radio: We are FIGHTING DREAMERS, takamie wo mezashite, FIGHTING DREAMERS, nari voodacamawazu-

Naruto: Some of those words are spelled wrong.

Silameara: HOW WOULD I KNOW? I'M ENGLISH/AMERICAN! Uhg. Both the languages are the same, but if I call myself English people will think I'm from England!

Kyuubi: No wonder this story is so confusing. You must know _some _Japanese if you knew what Baka meant. And what's with all the stupid stuff where everyone is arguing over which languages make the most sense and what-not? They all make sense, if you know what the words mean!

Silameara: And they say watching 100 anime episodes in one day isn't educational!Watching the English-subbed Japanese versions taught me so much!

Naruto: OMG… WOULDN'T THAT TAKE AT LEAST 50 ENTIRE HOURS TO WATCH THAT MUCH? THAT'S MORE THAN A DAY!

Kyuubi: This is stupid. I hope you get bad reviews. How did Naruto just use netspeak if we aren't on computers, anyway?

Silameara: YOU GUYS ARE CHANGING THE PLOTLINE! WHY AREN'T YOU STILL IN JAIL FOR MURDERING ITACHI AND SASUKE'S CLAN, ANYWAY?

Naruto: You're the one writing the story-

Sasuke: YOU killed them?

Itachi: I tried to tell you mom and dad were just on vacation, Sasuke, but you took the joke that I killed them seriously…

Sasuke: I WILL KILL YOU, NARUTO!

Naruto: NOOOOOO! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER! I CAN'T DIE!

Kyuubi: I'LL END UP DYING WITH HIM! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silameara: You two are going to die in the next Naruto movie, anyway. Why do you care?

Naruto: WHAT? WHAT IS THIS NONSENSE?

Kyuubi: It's true, actually… Hehe… The advertisement says so…

Naruto: NOT FAIR! GAARA GOT BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE BY CHIYO!

Silameara: SHUT IT! THIS TAKES PLACE BEFORE SHIPPUDEN, IDIOT! YOU SHOULDN'T KNOW THAT! AND BESIDES, RUMOR SAYS YOU TWO COME BACK TO LIFE SOMEHOW!

Itachi: -grabs Naruto by the shirt and looks him in the eye- Mangekyo Sharingan.

Naruto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

-Inside Mangekyo Sharingan-

Naruto: -is tied to a post- Okay, what's going on?

Itachi: We have 72 hours, so why not enjoy it? -makes television appear-

Barney: -from Television- I love you, you love me, we're a happy fam-i-ly! With a great big hug, and a kiss from me to you! Won't you say you love me, too?

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-From Real Life-

Naruto: -screams until most people are covering their ears-

Kyuubi: Wow. Never heard something that loud in my life before.

Sasuke: NOW LET ME KILL HIM SO I CAN GET MANGEKYO SHARINGAN, TOO!

Itachi: You hate him; technically, he isn't your best friend anymore.

Sasuke: Damn!

Itachi: DO NOT FOUL YOUR MOUTH WITH SUCH LANGUAGE!

Sasuke: HEY, YOU AREN'T THE BOSS OF ME!  
Itachi: I'M YOUR OLDER BROTHER, YES I AM THE BOSS OF YOU!

Silameara: This is disappointing… The story isn't working out at all.

Lee: DYNAMIC ENTRY! –kicks Sasuke and Itachi, knocking both unconscious-

Silameara: Thanks, Lee! –sarcasm- You've just ruined the story!

Lee: I KNOCKED OUT TWO S-RANKED CRIMINALS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THE POWER OF YOUTH RUNS WITHIN ME!

Gai: THREE CHEERS FOR THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!  
Lee: HIP HIP HOORAY!

Gai: HIP HIP HOORAY!

Gai and Lee: HIP HIP HOORAY!

Naruto: THEY'RE CRAZY!

Kyuubi: This is so stupid, author!

Silameara: That's it! I'm out of ideas! I suppose I should just make you guys freak out by telling you about the next Naruto movie where you die!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silameara: Well, you're going to be told by a fortune-teller lady that you're going to die, you won't believe her, saying you won't die, and then you end up dying.

Naruto: SPOILERS! EVIL PERSON!

Superman: DA-DA-DA-DAH! I SHALL RID THIS PLACE OF EVIL!

Silameara: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! GO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Superman: Okay! -leaves-

Naruto: STOP THE RANDOMNESS!

Mario: Why, hello there! Nice place you got here!

Naruto: STOP IT ALREADY!

Kyuubi: This is such a drag…

Shikamaru: MY LINE!

Kyuubi: THE DUBBERS AGAIN! YOU'RE REALLY SUPPOSED TO BE SAYING, "HOW TROUBLESOME!"

Silameara: STOP IT, ALL OF YOU! DATTEBEYO!

Naruto: STOP USING MY LINE!

Kyuubi: I'm going to go mad staying her any longer…

Mario: Let's-a-go!

Firestar: What? What clan is this? Why are there so many Twolegs here?

Silameara: YAY! I BROUGHT FIRESTAR AND GOT RID OF MARIO! FIRESTAR IS SO AWESOME!

Firestar: ACK! I CAN UNDERSTAND TWOLEGS!

Naruto: OMG! A TALKING CAT!

Firestar: What's going on?

Kyuubi: Fanfiction…

Firestar: I shouldn't be here…

Silameara: Yes you should! This is the Country of fire or Konoha and you're Firestar and you're name has Fire in it and you saved the clan like fire in "Warriors the Darkest Hour" and you are fire-colored and you love a cat named Spottedleaf and this is also known as the Village Hidden in the Leaves!

Naruto: What's with the lack of comma use?

Kyuubi: She's hyper; haven't you noticed she's obsessed with putting all her seemingly favorite characters into this story?

Naruto: She likes Superman and Mario?

Silameara: No, I don't like Superman, I was bored. Then I brought Mario because I like to play Super Paper Mario. And Firestar is cool!

Naruto: Who else are you bringing?

Silameara: -brings Harry Potter, Eragon, Saphira, Ichigo (from Tokyo Mew Mew, not Bleach), and Link-

Harry: No fair, why are both Eragon AND Saphira here? They're from the same book!

Naruto: Because they're both the main characters in "Eragon."

Harry: Yeah, yeah… What are we doing here, again?

Hinata: JUST F!!!!!! END THE F!!!!!! STORY ALREADY, YOU B!!!! OF AN AUTHOR!

Naruto: Hinata-san… Swore again…

Kyuubi: It's getting less and less surprising. Now let's end the story, like she said.

Hinata: DON'T F!!!!!! CALL ME HINATA-_SAN! _YOU NEED TO CALL ME HINATA-DONO, ALL OF YOU!

Naruto: F-f-fine, Hinata-dono!

Kyuubi: Hinata-san is scarier than Barney!

Hinata: WHAT DID I F!!!!!! HEAR YOU SAY?

Kyuubi: I mean Hinata-dono!

Naruto: Silameara, make her go away!

Silameara: HEY! YOU DIDN'T EVEN USE AN HONORIFIC FOR MY NAME! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW RUDE THAT IS UNLESS YOU'RE FAMILY OR A CLOSE FRIEND OF SOMEONE?

Naruto: How would you know???

Silameara: JUST AT LEAST CALL ME SILAMEARA-SAN, YOU BAKA!

Naruto: SHE'S SCARY! DATTEBEYO!

Silameara: That's it, I just got another idea while writing this, but we're out of time. Damn it… Next time, expect all of Akatsuki, even the ones who are thought dead, like Diedera!

Naruto: WHAT???

Silameara: JUST SHUT UP!

Naruto: But-

A/N 

**Silameara: Sorry about the stupidity, everyone. The next one will be better, I promise!**

**Naruto: At least give us a hint on what happens!**

**Silameara: How are you in the Authors Notes?**

**Naruto: I followed you through the magical door thing. **

**Silameara: …No, no spoilers. Sorry, Kyuubi-Kid.**

**Naruto: WHAT DID YOU JUST F!!!!!! CALL ME?**

**Silameara: I MEANT IT AS A COMPLIMENT! DEMONS ARE AWESOME! And I am DEFINITELY not in love with the Kyuubi… -hugs Kyuubi plushie-**

**Naruto: That…Is…So…Wrong…**

**Silameara: If you tell anyone what you just saw, I'll hand you over to Akatsuki!**

**Naruto: Umm, two things. One-You're bringing Akatsuki next chapter, anyway. Two-Everyone reading this just saw.**

**Silameara: OH NO! -passes out-**

**Naruto: How can the story keep going if the author has passed out?**

**Voice from Nowhere: It can't. This chapter ends now.**

**Naruto: What? Wait! What's happening in the next-**

**Voice from Nowhere: I SAID THIS STORY ENDS NOW!**

**Naruto: But-**


	6. Random Characters and Electricity!  Yay!

A/N 

**Silameara: We're back!**

**Naruto: I thought you fainted!**

**Silameara: THAT WAS A WHOLE OTHER CHAPTER AGO! NOW SHUT UP! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTES!**

**Kyuubi: What the heck? Where am I?**

**Silameara: Ignoring the fact that they're here… Okay, welcome back, readers of the Naruto and Kyuubi Comedy Chapters. Today we shall have the best plot of all…**

Naruto: Cool! She made it go from bold type to un-bold!

Silameara: IT MEANS END OF THE AUTHOR'S NOTES! THANKS A LOT, I RAN OUT OF TIME TO DO THEM!

Naruto: Does it really matter?

Silameara: -headbangs desk-

Kyuubi: YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Silameara: Tat's because I love you!" –hugs Kyuubi-

Kyuubi: …Then why were you tormenting me in the last chapter?

Silameara: BECAUSE USING VIOLENCE AS AN EXPRESSION OF LOVE WORKED FOR KAGURA FROM "FRUITS BASKET!"

Kyuubi: I thought it DIDN'T work… I wouldn't know… I've only read volume one…

Silameara: Same here, which is why I think it worked!

Naruto: "Fruits Basket" is the thing about the Chinese Zodiac, right? Talk about stupid…

Silameara: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY ABOUT "FRUITS BASKET?"

Naruto: That it's lame.

Silameara: YOU EVIL TWISTED PERSON! "FRUITS BASKET" IS AWESOME! DATTEBEYO!

Naruto: But seriously, what kind of person wants to read about people possessed by the spirits of the Chinese Zodiac?

Silameara: Considering you're possessed by the Kyuubi, I wouldn't be talking!

Naruto: IT'S A SEAL! I AM NOT POSSESSED!

Silameara: You're right. If you were, I'd love you more.

Naruto: …WAIT! I AM POSSESSED! I AM! I AM! I AM! NOW STOP HARRASSING ME!

Silameara: SHUT UP! AKATSUKI IS COMING TODAY!

Naruto and Kyuubi: ARE YOU CRAZY, LADY?

Silameara: That's why I'm giving Naruto an electric collar! If he leaves Konoha, he ends up getting zapped! Therefore, Akatsuki can't take him!

Naruto: WHAT? OF ALL THE STUPID PLANS, THAT'S THE STUPIDEST! WHY WOULD THEY CARE IF I GOT ZAPPED? THEY CARE ABOUT ME SO LITTLE THEY DON'T EVEN THINK I'M HUMAN! THEY CALL ALL JINCHUURIKI 'IT,' 'DEMON,' ETC.!

Silameara: Because the farther away from Konoha you get, the more you get zaqpped, until you get zapped to death at their base! And if you die, Kyuubi dies. They wouldn't dare!

Naruto: SO I GET IN TROUBLE FOR WHAT THEY DO, IF THEY ATTEMPT IT? WHY NOT GIVE _THEM _ELECTRIC COLLARS?

Kyuubi: I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME! INSTEAD YOU PUT ME AT RISK!

Silameara: -uses author powers to put electric collar on Naruto- 'CAUSE I SAID SO! THEY'RE COMING SOON, SO SHUT UP AND HELP ME PREPARE! AND SINCE KYUUBI ARGUED WITH ME… -puts electric collar on Kyuubi, also- If I press this button –points to a remote-control looking thing- Then you both get zapped. So Do as I say! Now!

Naruto: This reminds me of the mission to Snow Village with the Chakra Control device… Going through that again is a definite no…

Kyuubi: Some people haven't seen the first Naruto movie! Shut up1 You're spoiling it!

Naruto: TOO BAD! THEY CAN WATCH IT ONLINE!

Silameara: I SAID SHUT UP! -pushes button and zaps Naruto and Kyuubi-

Naruto: OUCH! HEY! THAT HURT!

Silameara: I said shut up… -grins evilly and slowly moves finger towards button-

Naruto: Uh… Uh… Okay, sorry, Silameara-dono! What do you want? –smiles nervously-

Silameara: I want you both to get everyone in Konoha preparing for Akatsuki's arrival while I bring some friends!

Naruto and Kyuubi: Yes, ma'am!

Naruto: She's evil… Worse than Hinata and Barney put together…

Kyuubi: She's my kind of girl…

Naruto: Baka…

Silameara: Okay! -brings friends-

Firestar: Huh? I'm back in this weird place…

Harry: HEY! A TALKING CAT! COOL!  
Firestar: ACK! A TWOLEG!

Eragon: Hey, Sila.

Silameara: Guys, we're in a Japanese anime, and some very important guests are arriving soon! So I want you to all help me prepare for a party we're having! -makes everyone magically appear in a Kitchen-

Eragon: Japanese? But why are we speaking English?

Harry: Because it's a fanfiction.

Eragon: Oh.

Firestar: I'm a cat! I can't cook!

Tohru: Umm… Where's Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun?

Silameara: You can see them AFTER you help everyone cook for the party… Harry, I want you to use magic to summon streamers and party supplies everywhere outside. Eragon, you go around using the Ancient Language to convince as many animals as you can to come here, including the dangerous ones, which you need to convince not to be dangerous. Tohru, you cook. Firestar, you and all your friends need to sit outside and look cute.

Firestar: But I'm a clan leader! Not a kittypet!

Silameara: -big shiny sad-looking anime eyes- Please?

Firestar: Of course!

Silameara: Great! -brings Mousefur, Sandstorm, Brambleclaw, Spottedleaf, and the rest of Thunderclan, Riverclan, Windclan, and Shadowclan.

-Outside-

Naruto: WHAT'S WITH ALL THE TALKING CATS?

Harry: -making streamers- No idea.

Eragon: -using Ancient Language so nobody understands him- But little bluebird, I promise nobody will hurt you! You just need to get all your friends and fly around her once a bunch of people in black coats with red clouds come.

Kyuubi: What's that weirdo saying?

Harry: Not a clue.

Tohru: -shouting so loud you can hear her from outside- SILAMEARA-SAN, I ACCIDENTLY HUGGED KYO-KUN! HE'S A CAT NOW!

Silameara: I TOLD YOU BRINGING KYO AND YUKI WAS A BAD IDEA!

Naruto: So… When does Akatsuki get here?

Gaara: When they get here.

Naruto: -notices collar on Gaara's neck- You, too?

Gaara: Silameara's crazy…

Naruto: I know… She's already zapped me once with that button of hers.

Gaara: She got me and Shukaku twice… -sweatdrops-

Silameara: THEY'RE HERE! OMG! LEADER-SAMA! I'M ONE OF YOUR BIGGEST FANS!

Leader: …Are we doing the party or not?

Silameara: Of course! And at the end, I tell them what we're going to do next! Mwahahahahahaha…

Itachi: I can't wait to see this…

Diedera: Their reactions… Will be interesting…

Naruto: You're scaring me…

Zetsu: It's the Kyuubi host!

Itachi: Let's get him, Kisame!

Kisame: Alright!

Silameara: WAIT! HOLD UP! –explains electric collars while Naruto, Kyuubi, Gaara, and Shukaku shiver-

Kyuubi: Now what?

Leader: Let's see if that's true! –grabs a protesting Naruto by the shirt and drags him towards the village gate-

Silameara: Cool! Everyone get popcorn!

Gaara: Why didn't you just use that button if you enjoy watching this so much?

Silameara: Because using the button has a less-painful shock than going outside Konoha!

Gaara: _WHAT?_

Naruto: -yelling- NO!

Leader: -shoves Naruto a foot outside Konoha gates, and watches as Naruto gives a shrill yelp-

Naruto: LET ME BACK INTO KONOHA THIS INSTANT!

Silameara: No, this is fun to watch. Don't let him back in, Leader-sama.

Naruto: LET ME IN! –tries to get past Leader, but gets shoved ten feet farther away from Konoha-

Kyuubi: And I'm not feeling any pain from this, so this is enjoyable!

Gaara: You guys are just cruel…

Shukaku: HAHAHAHAHA! You have no right to speak, mister 'My purpose is to kill!'

Gaara: SHUT UP! IT ISN'T MY FAULT I THOUGHT AT FIRST YOUR VOICE WAS THE SPIRIT OF MY MOTHER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO WAS TELLING ME TO KILL!  
Tobi: Really? So that's why Gaara was whimpering those thigns at the Chuunin exams.

Silameara: …

Gaara: I need to learn to keep my mouth shut…

Leader: -finally lets Naruto come back inside Konoha-

Naruto: -yelling and running towards Silameara- I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!

Silameara: Shut up and listen! Everybody in Konoha, I have an announcement to make! -stands on chair and waits until everyone in Konoha is looking at her- Please step forward if I call your name: Naruto Uzamaki.

Naruto: -charges forward and tried to kill Silameara, but faints as Silameara uses her author powers-

Silameara: Ahem… Kyuubi, Shukaku, Gaara…

Gaara: Wait! What's this for, anyway?

Silameara: YOU'LL SEE! Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, Kyo and Yuki Sohma, Tohru Honda, Firestar, Cloudtail, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Harry Potter, Tom Riddle…

Voldemort: I AM NOT TOM RIDDLE! I AM LORD VOLDEMORT!

Firestar: I THOUGHT TIGERSTAR AND BROKENSTAR WERE DEAD!

Silameara: SHUT UP! There will also be Eragon.

Naruto: So what's the next thing we're doing?

Silameara: Well, we're going to do a survival test.

Everyone who has their name called: A SURVIVAL TEST?

Silameara: Yes. You are all going to be stranded together in the Forest of Death in a clearing. Try to leave the forest, and you will be disqualified from the competition.

Sakura: Then I'm leaving as soon as I get in there!

Silameara: Wait! Here's the catch; the prize given to the winner is very thrilling-any one wish you desire shall be granted.

Naruto: I'd be Hokage!

Gaara: I'd be Kazekage!

Sakura: I'd get Sasuke's hand in marriage!

Sasuke: I'd kill both Naruto AND Itachi!

Harry: I'd get rid of this scar because of all the fangirls that recognize me because of it!

Voldemort: I'd kill Harry!

Firestar: I'd make Cloudtail believe in Starclan!

Cloudtail: I'd make the clans see some sense and understand that Starclan doesn't exist!

Brokenstar: I'd be alive again as leader of Shadowclan with all nine of my lives back!

Tigerstar: I'd be alive again as leader of the whole _forest _with all nine of my lives back!

Kyo: I, the cat, would be a true part of the Zodiac!

Yuki: I, the rat, would be free of the Zodiac!

Tohru: I'd have it so I wouldn't have to hear your arguing!

Silameara: I'D HAVE IT SO YOU WOULD SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO THE RULES!

Naruto: Alright… These shock collar things will be off during what we're doing, right?

Silameara: Sadly, yes. Now listen closely, because if you disobey you will be disqualified! Rule One; You can fight as much as you want, but don't kill each other. Rule Two; You can not hug Kyo or Yuki on purpose.

Yuki and Kyo: Thank you…

Silameara: Finally, it is required that you teach each other techniques from your own story/show.

Everyone: _WHAT?_

A/N 

**Silameara: MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Next chapter will be better, I promise. I just needed something to lead up to it. And as to some of the reviewers, as of now I will finally list usernames and responses, because I'm trying to overcome my laziness.**

**Naruto: OOH! Can I respond, too?**

**Silameara: NOT AGAIN! Well, if it makes you happy, fine… But if you do anything to embarrass me I'll show everyone that signed picture that Princess Koyuki gave to you in the first Naruto movie!**

**Naruto: You don't mean the one…**

**Silameara: For those readers who have seen it, you know what I'm talking about. Okay, where was I?**

**Naruto: You were about to comment on reviews made for the last chapter.**

**Silameara: Oh yeah! First, kazikamikaze24! I've heard things about the Akatsuki and some of the other things from multiple people on the multiple websites I've visited. And as for making Akatsuki sing? You're kidding! They're too cool!**

**Naruto: I think it's a good idea. –grins evilly- Revenge for calling me it!**

**Silameara: And you say Sasuke is crazy about revenge…**

**Naruto: There's a difference between being bent on killing someone and getting revenge by making your enemy sing! –cough-preferably something stupid-cough-**

**Silameara: Fine, I'll think about it… Next! Birdytwo! THAT IS THE BEST IDEA FOR A SONG TO PLAY EVER! **

**Naruto: Kung Fu Fighting isn't all that great…**

**Silameara: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?**

**Naruto: Nothing!**

**Silameara: And next up is NAH, who have away the dreaded SPOILERS! Okay, so maybe I deserved it… After all, I had some spoilers… BUT IT'S OBVIOUS VOLDEMORT IS GOING TO DIE, ANYWAY! -mumbles-**

**Naruto: …Pathetic. In any case, you did deserve it, Sila-chan.**

**Silameara: DID YOU JUST CALL ME –CHAN? WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, YOU'RE CRUSH?**

**Naruto: I-I'm sorry! It was just instinct! I didn't mean it! Sorry if you took it personally, Silameara-san!**

**Silameara: That' s better. Only Kyuubi and Itachi can call me –chan. Hmph. As for Mew-Blueberry, thanks for the compliments!**

**Naruto: ACK! YOU COMPLIMENTED SOMETHING LIKE THIS? TALK ABOUT CRAZY!**

**Silameara: SHUT UP! YOU'RE JUST UPSET THAT THE FUNNY PARTS ARE YOUR SUFFERING!**

**Naruto: YOU SHUT UP!**

**Silameara: Are you forgetting I'm the author? –twitchy eye-**

**Naruto: -who doesn't have seemed to have paid attention- Cool twitchy eye. How'd you do it?**

**Silameara: ARG! Before I beat up Naruto, I'd just like to say that from now on we will have the replies to reviews at the beginning! And ALSO! PLEASE READ THIS NEXT PART! I WILL BE GOING ON VACATION AND WILL NOT HAVE THRE NEXT CHAPTER RELEASED FOR AT LEAST A WEEK! Sorry about that.**

**Naruto: A cliffhanger combined with the fact that we won't see the next part for an entire week? That's the worst combination!**

**Silameara: HEY! THE ANIME DOES THAT ALL THE TIME! **

**Naruto: Well excuse me!**

**Silameara: UHG! THIS CHAPTER ENDS NOW!**


	7. Just Plain Pointless

A/N 

**Silameara: Here I am! I'm back! Sorry about the one-week wait!**

**Naruto: NO! SHE'S COME TO KILL US ALL!  
Kyuubi: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

**Naruto: IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!**

**Silameara: AHEM? **

**Naruto: Erm… Nothing! Never mind!**

**Silameara: Responding to comments begins NOW! To the stranger dude, yes, I know, Kyuubi needs to stop –headbangs desk-.**

**Kyuubi: What? Not fair! I'll show you! -headbangs desk multiple times-**

**Naruto: Weirdo… He sure hates to be criticized. **

**Silameara: Moving on! To YamiKyuubi, yes, I know, it's getting less funny as time goes on. Sorry.**

**Naruto: HAHA! I TOLD YOU THAT YOU WOULD GET REVIEWS LIKE THAT! Pay up.**

**Silameara: DAMN YOU NARUTO! –gives Naruto ten dollars-**

**Naruto: What's this good for? I can't use it in Japan! **

**Silameara: Darn it, hoped you would fall for that. –replaces ten dollars with a thousand yen-**

**Naruto: That's better.**

**Kyuubi: -still headbanging desk-**

**Silameara: Next up is Ranpuryu. The chatrooms? I ran out of ideas. And yes, I agree. RANDOMNESS DOES MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND! SPRINGTIME OF RANDOMNESS IS TEN TIMES COOLER THAN THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Lee: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Naruto: It's okay, Lee, the Springtime of Youth is good, too… Sort of…**

**Lee: It's not that! Randomness causes Silameara to bring in random characters! It's scary!**

**Naruto: True.**

**Silameara: And finally, Mew-Blueberry. Thanks for enjoying the crossovers! And thank you for asking me how vacation was! It was great! I rode a horse!**

**Naruto: But Tony kept bending down to eat the grass, rather then following everyone else like he was supposed to.**

**Silameara: …How did you know?…**

**Naruto: Not a clue. You're the author.**

**Silameara: On with the story!**

Naruto: You do realize the author's notes in this story are almost part of the story. It's just the boldness that changes it.

Silameara: Shut up.

Kyuubi: -still headbanging desk-

Silameara: I'll stop Kyuubi.

Naruto: How?

Silameara: Hey, Kyuubi, I forgot to mention that the stranger dude wanted me to make you a female in the story.

Kyuubi: -stops- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?????

Silameara: And maybe I will!

Kyuubi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Naruto: -whispering- You really mean it?

Silameara: -whispering- No, if he was a girl, I couldn't be in love with him! Well, I could, but it would be… Awkward…

Naruto: How can you be in love with characters that don't exist?

Silameara: Not a clue.

Naruto: -sighs-

Silameara: So, just a reminder! The contestants are as follows-Naruto, Kyuubi, Shukaku, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Firestar, Cloudtail, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, Harry, and Tom.

Voldemort: AHEM?

Silameara: I mean Voldemort. –cough-Tom-cough- Also, like I said, you need to teach each other things about your own story or show. Finally, Akatsuki and me will be watching the thing with a magical TV!

Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Silameara: I will also occasionally pop up and make you compete in competitions where the loser or losers leave the game.

Firestar: Ha! This is going to be a simple task for us cats! We can hunt for food!

Silameara: And according to what I said earlier, you also have to teach everyone else how to hunt!

Firestar: Teach Twolegs to hunt? Impossible!

Silameara: -big shiny sad-looking anime eyes- Please?

Firestar: Of course!

Naruto: I feel like I've seen this before…

Kyuubi: You did. The last chapter, in fact.

Silameara: Starting now! -poofs everyone but her to the forest of death, where in their place appears a giant TV that everyone sits in front of the watch-

Itachi: This is going to be fun to watch…

-In the Forest of Death-

Naruto: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!

Tohru: Silameara-san said we have to teach each other things about our shows or books… I don't have anything to teach.

Sasuke: No problem! I'll teach you to breath fire!

Tohru: Okay!

Naruto: Shouldn't we teach everyone the basics of chakra first?

Sasuke: Uh… Okay, Sakura, all yours.

Sakura: -gets up on stone and gets everyone's attention- I will explain chakra to all of you. –pulls scroll out of nowhere and starts talking- Chakra is made up of two energies. Spiritual energy, which we all have, and physical energy, which comes from hard work and training…

People from Naruto who already know this: -drops down and falls asleep-

Sakura: …Okay… -continues and finishes- Any questions?

Harry: Yeah, like why use chakra which has limits when you can use magic? Magic has no limits.

Sakura: Because we DON'T KNOW MAGIC YOU F!!!!!! FREAK!

Harry: Just a question…

Naruto: -waking up- That was really mean to say, Sakura-chan. Harry is a really cool guy. You're just jealous.

Sakura: I AM NOT!

Naruto: See? You are!

Sakura: Any other questions?

Firestar: Yeah, like how are me and my cat friends supposed to do hand seals?

Naruto: What do you mean?

Firestar: Paws.

Naruto: What? What're you talking about?

Cloudtail: HE MEANS THAT US CATS HAVE PAWS, YOU F!!!!!! A!! THAT THINKS YOU'RE SO DAMN SMART!

Naruto: Why is everyone swearing?

Sakura: Hunger.

Kyuubi: -who never fell asleep, being a demon, not a 'person'- But we've only been here a minute!

Sakura: People get hungrier when food isn't always at their disposal.

Naruto: But it is to the cats!

Kyuubi: Demons don't need food. Me and Shukaku should be fine- SHUKAKU, WHAT THE F!!! DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?

Shukaku: Giving the cats the food in the survival pack Silameara gave to me without telling anyone.

Kyo: BUT _WE _NEED THAT FOOD!

Shukaku: Here, you can have some, too. You're a cat, after all.

Yuki: NOT FAIR!

Tohru: -trips and ends up hugging Yuki and Kyo, who transform-

Firestar: Hey, magical Twoleg that turned into a cat! Care to join us?

Kyo: Sure, I guess.

Brokenstar: Hey, look! A rat! I'll go eat it!

Yuki: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –runs away-

Tohru: -chases after Yuki- I'll save you!

Naruto: This isn't funny.

Kyuubi: Silameara is a failure as an author.

Naruto: I know. Seriously, she fails everything she tries to write. First "Exiled Innocence" and now this.

Silameara: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU F!!!!!! BRATS?

Naruto: Ummm… Er…

Kyuubi: You're on your own, pal. –runs and hides-

Silameara: -attacks Naruto-

Naruto: ACK! SHE'S MAD! MAD, I TELL YOU!

Harry: Magic doesn't work on authors, sadly.

Sakura: -punches Harry in the face- HA! MAGIC ISN'T PERFECT!

Harry: That hurt! And chakra doesn't work on authors, either!

Sakura: Damn.

Yuki: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Kyo: I WILL FINALLY BEAT THE RAT AND BE PART OF THE ZODIAC!

Silameara: I SAID NO KILLING EACH OTHER!

Kyo: I won't. I'll only tear him to shreds.

Silameara: Oh. That's okay, then!

-At Konoha-

Leader: This is boring. Silameara said this would be good.

Diedera: She should go back to the chatrooms.

Itachi: Shut up. Kyo is about to rip Yuki to shreads!

Tobi: But Obi-Wan-Kenobi is a good boy!

Leader: I THOUGHT WE WERE THROUGH WITH THAT!

Tobi: Through with what? The good boy thing or the Obi-Wan-Kenobi thing?

Leader: BOTH!  
Silameara: I'm back. And this chapter ends now. I've decided what the competition in the survival test will be next.

Tobi: What?

Silameara: -grinning evilly- Whoever can keep from logging out in the chatrooms the longest! And we need to end this with something funny. Tsunade, I bet you can't beat that titanium wall over there in a fight.

Tsunade: I'M ON IT!

Silameara: -turns on "Kung Fu Fighting" and sings along- Kung Fu Fighting! Those cats were fast as lightning!

Itachi: Cats?

Silameara: Ending chapter now. Next chapter will be better, I hope. I know I promised this chapter would be funny. I guess I lied.

A/N 

**Firestar: Kung Fu Fighting! Us cats were fast as lightning!**

**Silameara: You're singing it wrong. It's THOSE cats.**

**Firestar: But I AM a cat.**

**Silameara: Okay. –uses author powers to turn self into a cat- FROM NOW ON I SHALL BE KNOWN AS SILVERPELT!**

**Firestar: You can't be Silverpelt! That's our Warrior Ancestors!**

**Silverpelt: And that's what makes me special! Silverpelt is a silver cat with blue eyes. Deal with it! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Firestar: Emo…**

**Silverpelt: THAT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING ELSE! SASUKE WILL BE SINGING "EMO KID" IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Sasuke: WHAT?**

**Silverpelt: What kind of author's note is this? Oh well.**

**Sasuke: I SHALL NEVER SING THAT!**

**Silverpelt: Too bad. You will next chapter. **

**Voice from Nowhere: This chapter ends now.**

**Sasuke: But it was so short! –cough-And lame-cough-**

**Silverpelt: TOO BAD!**


	8. Chaos in the Chat Room part 5

**A/N YAY! NEXT CHAPTER AT LAST! **

**Naruto: Bold type! Make it go un-bold now! **

Silameara: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…

Naruto: I can't believe we all lost due to half-starving out there. The cats didn't even hunt.

Kyuubi: They were too lazy.

Firestar: No, it's because I was too worried about eating Yuki by mistake.

Kyo: I wasn't worried about that.

Firestar: Anyway, I thought you changed your name to Silverpelt, Silameara.

Silverpelt: Oh yeah! Anyway, since we didn't get to do the chatroom thing in the forest, I've decided to go on vacation while still writing this story! See you! –poofs away-

Naruto: Who goes on a vacation in a story?

Firestar: Silverpelt does.

Lionheart: WE DO NOT!

Firestar: LIONHEART I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!

Lionheart: I am. I'm part of Silverpelt. And Starclan does NOT go on vacation-

Naruto: No, he was talking about Silameara, who randomly nicknamed herself Silverpelt.

Lionheart: Oh, I see! –vanishes-

Kyuubi: Let's go on a chat site.

Naruto: Okay.

Firestar: Me too! -goes to get a computer-

Naruto: How can a cat type?

Kyuubi: Who knows?

Naruto: Oh well. Let's go.

-At Login Screen-

Computer: _FoxBoy _has logged on. _Silverpelt_ has logged on. _NinthDemon _has logged on.

FoxBoy: NO! IT'S SILAMEARA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON VACATION!

Silverpelt: I am. I just thought you ought to know that I upgraded the computers! Bye now!

Computer: _Silverpelt _had logged off.

NinthDemon: What did she mean by upgrade?

FoxBoy: Hey, look at this button! –clicks a button on the computer screen-

Computer: _FoxBoy _has sent a punch to _NinthDemon_!

NinthDemon: A punch? What does that mean?

-Kyuubi gets punched in the face as a fist comes out of the computer screen and then vanishes-

NinthDemon: NARUTO! I'LL FLAY YOU!  
FoxBoy: Sorry! It was a random button!

NinthDemon: Stupid upgrade.

FoxBoy: -thinking-Little does he know it said 'send a punch to ' on the button, mwahahahahaha!-end thinking-

Computer: _SuperFireDude_ has logged on.

SuperFireDude: HI GUYS! It's me, Firestar!

FoxBoy: Who taught you how to pick names? Shukaku?

SuperFireDude: Yes! How'd you know?

NinthDemon: …

Computer: _SuperBadgerDude _has logged on. _HostofanIdiot _has logged on.

HostofanIdiot: Hey, Naruto.

SuperBadgerDude: -ignores Gaara's name- Hi, SuperFireDude!

SuperFireDude: Hi, SuperBadgerDude!

NinthDemon: OMG!

FoxBoy: Both of you need to go to a class where you can learn decent names!

Computer: _Gloog _has logged in.

FoxBoy: Strike that. GLOOG needs to go to a class where they can learn some decent names.

Gloog: I have a serious hangover…

HostofanIdiot: Tsunade, you really should stop drinking so much!

Tsunade: YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME, MAGGOT! IF ANYTHING IT'S THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I AM HOKAGE!

HostofanIdiot: Yes, but I'm KAZEKAGE, dim-wit. We have the same amount of power!

Gloog: HOKAGE IS BETTER!

HostofanIdiot: PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO GET INTO A FIGHT LIKE NARUTO AND VOLDEMORT!

Gloog: Huh? They got in a fight?

Computer: _HostofanIdiot _has uploaded a video.

Naruto: CHAKRA!

Voldemort: MAGIC!

Naruto: CHAKRA!

Voldemort: MAGIC!

Naruto: CHAKRA!

Voldemort: MAGIC!

Naruto: CHAKRA!

Voldemort: MAGIC!

Computer: End of video.

FoxBoy: BAKA GAARA! THAT WAS EMBARASSING, YOU SHOWING THAT FIGHT!

Computer: _FoxBoy_ has sent a punch to _HostofanIdiot_.

-You know what happens-

HostofanIdiot: THAT F…… HURT, YOU DAMN BAKA!

FoxBoy: -ignoring- Cool, the ! for the swear blocker was changed to .'s.

Computer: _HostofanIdiot _has sent a wind bullet to _FoxBoy. _

-Naruto gets blasted into the wall with wind coming out of computer-

FoxBoy: HEY! HOW COME YOU CAN DO THAT AND I CAN'T?

HostofanIdiot: You can pay for the extra features.

Computer: _FoxBoy _has paid extra for Flamethrower

HostofanIdiot: Uh-oh…

Computer: _FoxBoy _has sent Flamethrower to HostofanIdiot.

-Gaara is burnt up by flames-

HostofanIdiot: O.O

SuperFireDude: COOL!

SuperBadgerDude: My turn!

Computer: _SuperBadgerDude _has paid extra for Sand Gun.

Gloog: Who're you going to hit with that?

Computer: _SuperBadgerDude _sent a Sand Gun to _Gloog. _

-Sand fills Hokage tower-

FoxBoy: Cool! I can see sand pouring out of the Hokage Tower windows from here.

Computer: _Gloog _has been disconnected due to computer being crushed by sand.

-Off the Computers-

Shizune: Tsunade! -opens door to Hokage Tower- I…

-Shizune is hit by sand-

Shizune: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

FoxBoy: Nice one, Shukaku… The computer even said why she was disconnected! Sweet!

NinthDemon: For once you did something right!

SuperFireDude: Yay! Apprentice ceremony!

Computer: _SuperFireDude _has logged off to change his name. _SuperBadgerDude _has logged off to change his name as well.

NinthDemon: WHAT KIND OF BEING CHANGES THEIR NAME UP TO FOUR TIMES IF THEY GO FROM A KIT TO A CLAN LEADER? OMG!

HostofanIdiot: You have to admit, their ceremonies are kind of cool. I would be Sandkit, Sandpaw, Sandstorm, and finally Sandstar.

Computer: _Sandrage _has logged on.

Sandrage: NO, _I'M _SANDSTORM!

HostofanIdiot: FINE! I'll be Sandcoffin.

Naruto: Cool!

Computer: _FireProphecy _has logged in. _Badgerpaw _has logged in. _SandRage _has logged out.

FireProphecy: YAY!

Badgerpaw: YAY!

FoxBoy: That was so stupid…

HostofanIdiot: HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME?

Computer: _HostofanIdiot _has logged out.

Fireprophecy: OKAY! You can be Sandpaw, like you said!

Computer: _Sandpaw _has logged in.

Sandpaw: YAY!

FoxBoy: Is that really Gaara? O.O

NinthDemon: If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Me next!

FireProphecy: Okay! You can be… Hmm… Demonpaw!

Computer: _NinthDemon _has logged out to change his name.

FoxBoy: EVEN KYUUBI?

Computer: _Demonpaw _has logged in.

Demonclaw: I like this new name!

FoxBoy: OH, FINE! WHAT'S MY NAME, THEN?

FireProphecy: Umm….. –thinks really hard- Let's see, you have a fox demon sealed inside you, so you can be Foxpaw!

Computer: _FoxBoy _has logged out.

Demonpaw: Why does HE get Foxpaw? I'm the actual fox!

FireProphecy: You're a demon as well.

Demonpaw: Yeah, I guess you're right. You clan leaders are better at this than I thought!

Computer: _Foxpaw _has logged on.

Foxpaw: THERE! I DID IT! HAPPY NOW?

Computer: _FireProhecy _has logged out.

Computer: _Firestar _has logged in.

Firestar: GREAT! Now you four can henge into cats and come join Thunderclan! If only temporarily!

Badgerpaw: COOL!

Sandpaw: NOT COOL! OUT OF THE DESERT AND INTO THE FOREST? NEVER!

Firestar: But there's ice cream!

Sandpaw: REALLY? COOL! I'M GAME!

Foxpaw: Never. Never, never, never, never, never, never, never! NEVER!

Demonpaw: I'll go. We can hide from Silverpelt.

Foxpaw: HIDE FROM SILVERPELT? I'M COMING, TOO!

Firestar: Sadly, all of you will be apprentices…

Foxpaw: WHO CARES? AWAY FROM SILVERPELT! WOOHOO!

Firestar: Oh, and the others coming are Emopaw/Sasuke, Redpaw/Itachi, Pinkpaw/Sakura, Goldpaw/Ino, Bombpaw/Diedera, Slugpaw/Tsunade, and Latepaw/Kakashi!

Foxpaw: You're… Kidding, right?

Firestar: NOPE! Pelt colors in the next chapter! There will be no review responses in this chapter do to laziness of Silverpelt/Silameara! Bye for now!

Computer: Everyone has logged out. COOL! -breakdances…somehow-

**A/N HAHA! I successfully took over The Naruto and Kyuubi Comedy Chapters! Me, Firestar! Leader of the fanfiction! Next chapter will be a warriors/Naruto crossover thingy, I guess.**


	9. Warrior Shinobi part 1

**A/N Glad people like the crossovers! Because I, Firestar, am in charge of them! **

**Naruto: Well, better than Silverpelt. **

**Firestar: AHEM! Name! **

**Foxpaw: Fine. **

**Demonpaw: This chapter will be… Interesting… **

**Pelts: **

**Foxpaw: Golden-brown with long tail, tom. **

**Demonpaw: Red-brown with long claws, tom. **

**Badgerpaw: Dark brown, tom. **

**Sandpaw: Pale, sand-colored, tom. **

**Emopaw: Raven colored pelt tom. **

**Redpaw: Raven colored pelt, longer tail than Emopaw, tom. **

**Pinkpaw: Bright silvery fur with brown tint, she-cat. **

**Goldpaw: Golden fur, she-cat. **

**Bombpaw: Dark brown, tom. **

**Slugpaw: White pelt, she-cat. **

**Latepaw: Silver pelt. **

**End Pelts. **

**Firestar: We also have a few others that may come later. Let's go! Oh, and by the way, you should listen to the song, "We Like to Party!" The vengabus is coming! And everybody's jumping! New York to San Francisco! An inter city disco! **

Firestar: Latepaw, you're lagging behind. Come on, Thunderclan camp isn't too far.

Latepaw: I've lost the source of my power! –pants- I CAN'T GO ON!

Firestar: …What?

Foxpaw: The baka can't live without his book.

Firestar: Drag him by the scruff, then! Anything!

Pinkpaw: WHY MUST SASUKE HAVE SUCH A HORRID NAME?

Lostface: -appears out of nowhere- How do you think I felt? –vanishes again-

Emopaw: SHE VANISHED! IT'S ITACHI IN DISGUISE!

Redpaw: Baka. Can't even remember that I'M Itachi.

Emopaw: Of course you aren't Itachi! Itachi isn't a cat!

Redpaw: -sigh- Baka.

Demonpaw: Are we there yet?

Firestar: No.

Sandpaw: Where's the ice cream?

Firestar: At camp.

Sandpaw: BUT I WANT ICE CREAM _NOW! _

Badgerpaw: Stop complaining!

Demonpaw: For once… I can't believe I'm saying these cursed words… I… I… Agree… With… Sh…U…Kak…U… THERE I SAID IT!

Foxpaw: Drama queen.

Demonpaw: GRRR!!!!

Firestar: Demonpaw is a queen? QUICK! GET HER TO THE NURSERY!

Demonpaw: WAIT! I'M NOT A QUEEN, YOU BAKA!

Firestar: Oh… Okay, we're here! -jumps onto the highrock- You guys wait a moment. May all cats young and hip enough to- Oh, wait, sorry. May all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highledge for a… Oh wait… May all cats old enough to be in the elders den… NEVER MIND! JUST GET YOUR BUTS OVER HERE NOW!

Cats: -walk to Highrock, most looking curiously at the newcomers-

Firestar: I would like all of you to give a warm welcome to the ninja of Konoha!

Sandstorm: HEY! HE'S THE ONE WHO TRIED TO STEAL MY NAME! –glares at Gaara/Sandpaw-

Sandpaw: …

Firestar: -ignoring- These are our new apprentices. Deal with it. They aren't kittypets, clan cats, or loners.

Brambleclaw: But they smell of Twolegs!

Firestar: 'Cause they ARE Twolegs!

Brambleclaw: OUR LEADER HAS LOST IT!

Foxpaw: No, he isn't lying. We're ninja and we can henge into different forms.

Brightheart: Huh?

-After Hours of Explaining-

Cloudtail: OH! That makes sense!

Firestar: As I was saying, these are our new apprentices. I will now assign them mentors. Umm… Whitestorm will mentor Foxpaw…

Cloudtail: Whitestorm is dead.

Firestar: -angry- Fine. I will mentor Foxpaw, Graystripe will mentor Demonpaw, Sandstorm will mentor Sandpaw…

Sandstorm: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sandpaw: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Firestar: AHEM! Brightheart will mentor Badgerpaw, Cloudtail will mentor Redpaw…

Redpaw: I'M AN S-CLASS ROGUE NINJA! I DON'T NEED A MENTOR!

Firestar: Dustpelt will mentor Emopaw, Frostfur will mentor Pinkpaw, Goldenflower will mentor Goldpaw…

Cloudtail: Isn't Goldenflower dead?

Firestar: TOO BAD! Halftail will mentor Bombpaw, Mousefur will mentor Slugpaw, and Thornclaw will mentor Latepaw. Now go meet your mentors!

Cloudtail: But Halftail is an elder!

Firestar: NOT ANYMORE!

Halftail: I FEEL TEN MOONS YOUNGER!

Foxpaw: -goes over to Firestar- Okay, can we eat now?

Firestar: NO! You need to learn about Starclan and the Warrior Code first!

Foxpaw: But I'm huuuuuuuuuungryyyyyyyyyyyy! Where's the ramen?

Firestar: NO FOOD UNTIL YOU LEARN THE CODE AND CLAN BOUNDARIES!

Foxpaw: BUT I'M HUNGRY!

Graystripe&Demonpaw

Graystripe: Well, Demonpaw, I suppose we should go to see the clan boundaries?

Demonpaw: Sure. –follows Graystripe-

Graystripe: Okay, this is Thunderpath.

Demonpaw: Thunderpath? Looks like a street.

Graystripe: IT'S THUNDERPATH YOU FOX-BRAIN!

Demonpaw: …Fox brain? Is that supposed to be an insult?

Graystripe: Yes!

Demonpaw: But… -sobs- In truth… I… AM a fox! YOU CRUEL Cats THINK I'M STUPID? HOW COULD YOU?

Graystripe: -realizing how that was probably a hundred times more offending then he had meant- I'm really sorry, Demonpaw!

Demonpaw: SORRY ISN'T GOING TO CUT IT! MY CLAWS, HOWEVER, WILL! –attacks Graystripe, and is extremely good to to being used to having four legs-

Sandstorm&Sandpaw

Sandpaw: CALM DOWN SANDSTORM! AND GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM ALREADY!

Sandstorm: YOU STOLE MY NAME! HOW COULD YOU? YOU TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE… -at every insult slashes at Sandpaw with claws-

Brightheart&Badgerpaw

Brightheart: YOU HAVE SUCH A GREAT NAME!

Badgerpaw: YOU DO TOO!

Both: WE BOTH HAVE AWESOME NAMES!

Cloudtail&Redpaw

Cloudtail: Why did you make me wear this weird black cloak again?

Redpaw: It isn't just a black cloak! It's a black cloak with red clouds!

Cloudtail: But why?

Redpaw: No reason… -thinking-Mwahahahaha. Now he's an Akatsuki member without realizing it!-end thinking-

Dustpelt&Emopaw

Emopaw: I'memo!

Dustpelt: _I'm _emo!

Emopaw: I'm so emo, my name is emo!

Dustpelt: Yeah, right!

Emopaw: No, seriously. Remember? My name's Emopaw.

Dustpelt: Oh yeah!

Frostfur&Goldedflower&Pinkpaw&Goldpaw

Frostfur: EMOPAW IS SOOOOOOO COOL!

Goldenflower: TELL ME ABOUT IT!

Pinkpaw: YEAH, HE AND REDPAW ARE SO AWESOME!

Goldpaw: THE UCHIHA BROTHERS ARE AMAZING!

Halftail&Bombpaw

Halftail: NO! I'VE ALREADY LOST HALF A TAIL, I WANT TO KEEP TO OTHER HALF!

Bombpaw: YAY! I SHALL BLOW UP EVERYTHING! HAHAHAHAHA!

Mousefur&Slugpaw

Mousefur: Wow, this sake thing is really good!

-Five Seconds Later-

Mousefur: I'm a pretty mousey!

Slugpaw: I'm a pretty Sluggy!

Random Cat: Hi, Mousefur!

Mousefur: AH! CAT! DON'T EAT ME OR USE ME TO GET MOUSE BILE!

Leafpaw: How does Cinderpelt get Mouse Bile, anyway?

Cinderpelt's Den

Cinderpelt: KEEP AT IT, SLAVES, OR YOU'LL BE IN THE FRESH-KILL PILE FASTER THAN YOU CAN SAY BILE!

Mice: Must… Make… More… Bile…

Yuki: NOT FAIR! I'M A RAT, NOT A MOUSE!

Cinderpelt: TOO BAD! BWAHAHAHAHA!

Mousefur&Slugpaw

Mousefur: Yeah. I wonder how.

Slugpaw: It remains a mystery.

Thornclaw&Latepaw

Latepaw: -running in circles- I NEED MY BOOK I NEED MY BOOK I NEED MY BOOK I NEED MY BOOK I NEED MY BOOK I NEED MY-

Thornclaw: You're lucky I learned patience due to waiting so long to be a warrior, or I'd be deeply annoyed by now.

Latepaw: I NEED MY BOOK!

Thornclaw: -sighs-

Later at the Apprentice Den

Foxpaw: I WANT MY RAMEN!

Latepaw: I WANT MY BOOK!

Pinkpaw: I WANT MY EMOPAW!

Goldpaw: ME TOO!

Sandpaw: I WANT MY ICE CREAM!

Badgerpaw: I WANT MY WARRIOR NAME!

Emopaw: I WANT MY BROTHER! –thinking-So I can kill him-End Thinking-

Redpaw: I WANT A SMARTER BROTHER!

Bombpaw: I WANT MY EXPLOSIVE CLAY!

Slugpaw: I WANT MY SAKE! MOUSEFUR DRANK IT ALL!

Demonpaw: I WANT YOU TO STOP COMPLAINING!

The Next Morning

Foxpaw: Come on, Latepaw, Thornclaw won't be happy if you don't hurry.

Latepaw: Yeah, sure, I'll be right there.

Firestar: May all cats with brightly colored pelts… I mean, may all cats stupid enough to… MAY ALL F…… CATS OLD ENOUGH TO CATCH DAMN S… JOIN BENEATH THE F…… HIGHROCK NOW?

Latepaw: Be right there!

At the Highrock

Foxpaw: Kakashi-sensei is taking to long.

Demonpaw: -sobbing- Latepaw, you mean.

Foxpaw: What's your problem, Kyuubi?

Demonpaw: Graystripe called me a fox-brain!

Foxpaw: -gasp-

Demonpaw: All because I called the Thunderpath a road!

Foxpaw: -gasp-

Demonpaw: And then he told Firestar when I mauled him.

Foxpaw: -gasp-

Firestar: AHEM! Where is Latepaw?

Foxpaw: Not a clue.

Latepaw: -magically appears- I'm sorry, guys, I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life-

Foxpaw and Pinkpaw: NO YOU DIDN'T!

Latepaw: Umm… There was an old lady crossing the street and I.…

Mousefur and Slugpaw: OLD LADY? WE SHAlL RESCUE-

Firestar: We're out in the woods! There is no old lady!

Latepaw: Damn…

Firestar: Like I was saying, yesterday Graystripe was mauled by Demonpaw. Demonpaw, you CANNOT maul your mentor!

Demonpaw: BUT HE CALLED ME A FOX-BRAIN! HE THINKS FOXES ARE STUPID! YOU'RE ALL CRUEL! -sobs-

Foxpaw: Says the one who destroyed Konoha…

Firestar: Nonetheless, Demonpaw, you shall come to my den after the meeting to receive your punishment.

Demonpaw: NOT FAIR! IT'S THE BAKA'S OWN FAULT FOR CALLING FOXES DUMB!

Graystripe: …What's a baka?

Firestar: You have a lot of nerve to call the clan's deputy idiot in Japanese! Anyway, the real reason I called this clan meeting is to announce that there's a new apprentice! His name is Pervertpaw, and he has a white pelt!

Pervertpaw: HIYA!

Foxpaw: ACK! We can't share the same den with Ero-Sennin! It's… Wrong!

Pinkpaw: How do you think we feel?

Goldpaw: He'll do… THINGS to us!

Latepaw: YAY! I DON'T NEED MY BOOK SO LONG AS THE BOOK'S AUTHOR IS HERE!

Demonpaw: -headbangs ground-

Foxpaw: Well, it's an improvement from –headbangs desk- at least…

Firestar: Oh, and I also have to announce the end of the day! So here comes the end! WORK, SUB-AUTHOR POWERS, AND MAKE THE NEXT TURN BOLD!

** A/N IT WORKED! **

**Foxpaw: Okaaaaaaaaaaaay… **

**Firestar: Okay, I just ned to say the name Pervertpaw was the idea of Ranpuryu. **

**Pinkpaw: CURSE YOU, RANPURYU! I CAN'T SLEEP IN THE SAME DEN AS ERO-SENNIN! **

**Firestar: TOO BAD! YOU HAVE TO! **

**Pervertpaw: PERFECT TIME FOR RESEARCH! **

**Goldpaw: PLEASE LET ME AND PINKPAW SLEEP SOMEWHERE ELSE! **

**Firestar: NO! Ending story now! -thinking-Is this how hard Silverpelt had it?-End Thinking-**


	10. Warrior Shinobi part 2

**A/N OK, just wanted to tell Ranpuryu that there SHALL be the Icha Icha circle formed by Pervertpaw, Latepaw, and Sunglassespaw. No, Demonpaw won't be joining, sadly. I have other plans for him. **

**Firestar: AH! WHEN DID YOU GET HERE? **

**Silverpelt: Right… I'm leaving now. –poofs away- **

**Firestar: Alright! UN-BOLD! **

Firestar: COOL! Now, we left off at the Highrock, right?

Foxpaw: Yeah, and we're all still here!

Firestar: Right… Oh, and I almost forgot! Meet… SUNGLASSESPAW! AKA EBISU!

Sunglassespaw: -white cat with black stripes- Hi!

Foxpaw: -thinking evil thoughts- ORIOKE NO JUTSU! –transforms-

Sunglassespaw: THAT WON'T WORK ON ME ANY MORE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THANKS TO JIRAIYA I'M A NEW MAN!

Foxpaw: -Changes back… Erm… Not really, since he isn't an actual cat, but you know what I mean- Damn.

Pinkpaw: -barrels into Foxpaw in her anger-

Foxpaw: Ouch…

Firestar: AND GANGSTERPAW!

Gangsterpaw: HI NARUTO!

Foxpaw: HI KONOHAMARU!

Gangsterpaw: -has a light brown pelt with white spots-

Firestar: Brambleclaw will mentor Sunglassespaw, whilst Gangsterpaw will be mentored by Tigerclaw!

Cloudtail: BAKA, TIGERCLAW IS TIGER_STAR, _AND HE'S ALSO DEAD!

Firestar: TOO BAD! HE'S TIGERCLAW AGAIN AND HE'S ALIVE AGAIN!

Cloudtail: BUT HE'S EVIL!

Tigerclaw: AM NOT!

Cloudtail: ARE TO!

Firestar: And anyway, I forgot to mention the last chapter that Pervertpaw's mentor is Brindleface! (WHO IS NO LONGER A QUEEN!)

Brindleface's Kits: -vanish-

Brindleface: MY KITS!

Demonpaw: Oh, the horror!

Foxpaw: Drama queen. Again.

Firestar: DEMONPAW IS A QUEEN?

Latepaw: Dai ja vu.

Demonpaw: NO I AM NOT A QUEEN!

Firestar: You aren't?

Foxpaw: -headbangs ground-

Demonpaw: MY LINE!

Latepaw: Dai ja vu again.

Foxpaw: -sweatdrops-

Demonpaw: Well, I'm off the Firestar's den now that the meeting's over. See you guys later.

Latepaw: NO! ONLY _I _CAN BE SEEN LATER! I AM LATEPAW!

Foxpaw: I wonder what his warrior name will be? Lateone? Latealways? Hmm…

Much later…

Firestar&Foxpaw

Foxpaw: No ramen!… Two days!…

Firestar: Just catch a mouse and you can eat all you want.

Foxpaw: OKAY! DIE, STUPID MOUSE! RASENGAN! –kills mouse with Rasengan/Spiraling Sphere-

Firestar: …Umm…Okay, I guess that works…

Graystripe&Demonpaw

Graystripe: So what did Firestar do to you?

Demonpaw: IT WAS HORRIBLE! HE MADE ME WATCH BARNEY!

Graystripe: THAT ISN'T TOO BAD! Fox-brain. Wait, oops…

Demonpaw: -rips Graystripe to shreads- (I drew the first time Graystripe called Demonpaw a fox-brain in manga form for fun! Yay!)

Graystripe: I need to suggest something to Firestar… -limps back to camp with Demonpaw following-

Sandstorm&Sandpaw

Sandstorm: NAME STEALER!

Deep Inside Sandpaw: -snap-

Sandpaw: GIVE ME MY ICE CREAM NOW!

Sandstorm: Uh… Okay! -uses tail to pass Sandpaw ice cream-

Sandpaw: Thank you! -eats ice cream-

Brightheart&Badgerpaw

Brightheart: He's my best friend, best of all best friends! Do you have a best friend, too? It tickles in my tummy! He's so yummy yummy hey you should get a best friend too!

Badgerpaw: Whoo-ha! Whoo-ha!

Brightheart: Hello baby can I see a smile?

Badgerpaw: I'm goin' to a party an' it's gonna be wild!

Brightheart: Can I come? I am sitting alone!

Badgerpaw: No friends are never alone!

Cloudpaw: AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU, BRIGHTHEART, YOU GO AND SING "BEST FRIEND" WITH SOMEONE OTHER THAN ME? HOW COULD YOU? –runs off sobbing-

Brightheart: -stares, then shrugs- Maybe, some pretty girls are in your world, excuse me, I could also be your girl! But lately, everyone is making fun!

Both: NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA!

Cloudtail&Redpaw

Cloudtail: But I don't want to wear claw-polish or a ring!

Redpaw: But it's COOL! You want to be like all the rest of the cats who go and grovel to Starclan?

Cloudtail: OF COURSE NOT! GIVE ME THOSE! –snatches claw-polish and ring, then adjusts black cloak with red clouds-

Redpaw: Perfect!

Dustpelt&Emopaw

Emopaw: I'm an emo kid, non comforming as can be.

Dustpelt: You'd be non-conforming too if you looked just like me.

Random Cat: STOP SINGING "EMO KID!"

Frostfur&Goldenflower&Pinkpaw&Goldpaw

Goldpaw: Stalking Emopaw for practice was a great idea, Frostfur!

Pinkpaw: HE'S SUCH A GREAT SINGER!

Frostfur: Sounds more like a chant.

Goldenflower: TOO BAD!

Halftail&Bombpaw:

Halftail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Bombpaw: -making mice explode everywhere- THIS IS AWESOME!

Halftail: BUT WE NEED THOSE FOR FRESH-KILL!

Bombpaw: BUT IT'S GREENLEAF! THERE'S PLENTY TO GO AROUND! -makes tons of prey explode- Unless you want me to bomb you instead…

Halftail: N-n-n-no, I-I-I-I-it's f-fine… Y-y-y-you're right, it's… G-greenleaf…

Bombpaw: I'm glad you understand. –makes more things explode-

Mousefur&Slugpaw

Mousefur: SAKE IS WONDERFUL!

Slugpaw: YOU GOT THAT RIGHT!

Mousefur: AH! A CAT!

Slugpaw: AH! A MOUSE!

Thornclaw&Latepaw:

Thornclaw: LATEPAW, YOU'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!

Latepaw: I'm sorry, I'm afraid I got lost on the road of life.

Thornclaw: -sweatdrops-

Tigerclaw&Gangsterpaw

Tigerclaw: I'M COOLER THAN YOU!

Gangsterpaw: NO, I'M COOLER!

Tigerclaw: ROAR!

Gangsterpaw: **_ROAR! _**

Tigerclaw: Meow?…

Brambleclaw&Sunglassespaw

Brambleclaw: WE SHOULD FORM THE ICHA ICHA CLUB!

Sunglassespaw: YEAH! WE CAN INVITE PERVERTPAW AND LATEPAW, TOO!

Brindleface&Pervertpaw

Brindleface: YOU COST ME MY KITS!

Pervertpaw: AAAAAAAAAAAH! –runs from Brindleface-

Firestar&Foxpaw

Firestar: Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the highrock for a clan meeting!

All Cats: -go to highrock-

Firestar: Okay, first off-FOR ONCE I GOT THE CALL RIGHT! YIPEE!

Everyone Else: -total silence-

Firestar: -evil glare- I said, YIPEE!

Everyone Else: YIPEE!

Firestar: Much better. Now, you're probably wondering why I called this clan meeting. Graystripe has so kindly suggested that he and Tigerclaw swap apprentices!

Tigerclaw: Well, come to think of it, both me and Demonpaw have long claws. Good idea. Me and Gangsterpaw hate each other.

Gangsterpaw: I'll be trained by a deputy instead of a loser! Yay!

Demonpaw: I'll be away from that pile of mouse-dung!

Graystripe: I won't be clawed half to death any more…

Firestar: So that will happen, yes… Also, I'm bringing my parents for a visit to camp, so everyone behave and be nice today!

Foxpaw: Yeah, so what? Can't be THAT bad.

Suddenly…

Firestar: Hey, mum! Hey, dad!

A Tom: Hi, Rusty!

A She-cat: You forget, he's Firestar now!

Foxpaw: Hi! What are your names?

A Tom: IT'S ONLY COMMON COURTESY TO INTRODUCE YOURSELF FIRST!

A She-cat: How does our darling Rusty survive like this?

Firestar: My name is Firestar, mum.

A Tom: NO, IT'S RUSTY!  
Firestar: -squeaky voice- Okay!

Foxpaw: Umm… I'm Foxpaw… Firestar's apprentice… Who are you?

A Tom: Why, I am Mario!

A She-cat: And I am Peach!

Foxpaw: …Yeah…Sure…And I'm Naruto from the anime series…

Latepaw: But you are!

Foxpaw: Oh yeah! CURSE THIS NAME! I FORGOT MY ACTUAL ONE!

Firestar: That's strange, seeing as I've been known as Firepaw/Fireheart/Firestar since I was six moons old and I haven't forgotten that my name was once Rusty. You, on the other hand, have been known as Naruto for thirteen years and have been known as Foxpaw for two or three days.

Foxpaw: Shut it.

Firestar: You dare say that to your leader? Come to my den after the meeting, Firestar!

Demonpaw: -panicked- QUICK, NARUTO! RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! HE'LL MAKE YOU WATCH BARNEY!

Foxpaw: …I'M DOOMED! -pads off towards Firestar's den-

Demonpaw: Brave kid… Sadly, if he dies, so do I. Damn. I'd better start writing a will. –stares down- NO! PAWS! I CAN'T WRITE WITH _PAWS! _-thinking-Although I don't have anything to give to people, nor would I give it to them in the first place-end thinking-

Latepaw: Hey, Demonpaw, care to join the Icha Icha club?

Demonpaw: Icha Icha club? NO WAY!

Mousefur: Drama queen.

Slugpaw: If Demonpaw is a queen, we should take her to the nursery!

Demonpaw: -being dragged towards nursery by some cats- NO! I'M NOT A QUEEN! I'M A DEMON FOX!

**A/N Will the new mentor and apprentice pairs be better? What will the warrior names be? What will happen to Naruto in Firestar's den of doom? And will Demonpaw ever convince Firestar that he isn't a queen? Find out in the next chapter! **

**Naruto: …You talk like you aren't the one writing this stuff. **

**Firestar: SUPER END CHAPTER POWER! ACTIVATE! Oh, wait, I just need to say that Ranpuryu came up with Sunglassespaw as well. STAY TUNED FOR THE SNAKE BROTHERS AND THE WARRIOR CEREMONIES! **


	11. Warrior Shinobi part 3

**A/N HI! **

Firestar: Okay, it's the new season!

Foxpaw: What?

Firestar: I mean we've reached chapter ten! We need something to celebrate the new season!

Foxpaw: OH! Hmm…

Latepaw: We could post this chapter late!

Firestar: Nope. We're going to have all of you become warriors later today.

Demonpaw: Hey, Foxpaw, what did Firestar do to you in his den?

-Flashback-

Firestar: -somehow henges into a person and sits down on the ground-

Foxpaw: What?

Firestar: CHANGE INTO YOURSELF!

Foxpaw: -changes into self-

Firestar: Good! Now get over here NOW!

Naruto: -crawls over since the cave has too low a roof to walk in human form-

-End Flashback-

Demonpaw: And then?

Foxpaw: -shifty eyes- Nothing! I definitely didn't get beaten up by a cat!

Firestar: Foxpaw, do not lie to your clanmates!

Foxpaw: But I-

Firestar: No buts! NO LYING TO YOUR CLANMATES! Come to my den NOW!

Foxpaw: -follows Firepaw-

Demonpaw: Come on, everyone, let's go see what happens!

Inside…

Firestar: -henged into a human- Get over here.

Naruto: -in his normal form goes over-

Firestar: -slaps multiple times-

Demonpaw: -runs far away, then when out of earshot, bursts out laughing-

Latepaw: That looks so wrong…

Demonpaw: I'm going to see the rest! -goes back-

Firestar: Well? Have you learned your lesson?

Naruto: -silence-

Firestar: Okay, then. I'll take that as a no. –changes back into a cat and claws Naruto, who has henged back into a cat-

Foxpaw: AAAAAAH!

Demonpaw: -falls over laughing-

Later

Firestar&Foxpaw

Foxpaw: Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen…

Firestar: AHEM!

Foxpaw: -silence-

Firestar: That's better.

Graystripe&Gangsterpaw

Gangsterpaw: Can we play leader and warrior?

Graystripe: Sure! I'll be the lea-

Gangsterpaw: I'LL BE THE LEADER! GANGSTERSTAR! AND YOU SHALL BE GRAYSTRIPE, THE DEPUTY!

Graystripe: Okay!…

Sandstorm&Sandpaw

Sandpaw: I WANT MORE ICE CREAM!

Sandstorm: How about I sing instead? Ahem… MR SANDMAN! GIVE ME A DREAm! MAKE HIM THE CUTEST-

Sandpaw: NO SINGING! I WANT ICE CREAM NOW!

Sandstorm: -sweatdrops-

BrightheartandBadgerpaw

Brightheart: Hey, Badgerpaw, I've always wanted to be a queen, you know…

Badgerpaw: -brightens up- Really? -purrs-

Brightheart: Yep! Me and Tigerclaw have gotten together!

Badgerpaw: WHAT?

Cloudtail: WHAT?

Badgerpaw: YOU DOUBLE-CROSSER!

Cloudtail: TIGERCLAW IS THE REASON YOUR FACE IS CLAWED TO BITS, YOU IDIOT!

Brightheart: Yeah, but he's cool, you're not. Sorry! –not sounding much like an apology-

Badgerpaw: IS IT TOO HARD TO ASK FOR SOMEONE TO LOVE ME? I mean, just because I'm a gigantic demon badger made of sand with veins on it that enjoys killing just for the fun of it doesn't make me evil, does it?

Cloudtail: …Yes it does, actually. –leaves-

Badgerpaw: Wait, can you at least explain why you're in an Akatsuki uni- Oh, whatever.

Cloudtail&Redpaw

Cloudtail: Why am I getting my beautiful white fur dyed black?

Redpaw: It's the new fashion! Now put on this straw hat, it makes you look mysterious.

Cloudtail: Sure.

Dustpelt&Emopaw

Emopaw: -looks at Cloudtail in Akatsuki uniform- OMG! IT'S ITACHI! DIE ITACHI! -attacks Cloudtail-

Redpaw: …Dude, I'm Itachi!

Dustpelt: SO CONFUSING! -cries-

Frostfur&Goldenflower&Pinkpaw&Goldpaw

Pinkpaw: Emopaw is so cool the way he attacks Cloudtail!

Goldpaw: -nods- Too true!

Goldenflower: …

Frostfur: Let's go hunting… -steps on slug my mistake- Eww…

Pinkpaw: NO! YOU JUST KILLED THE SLUG I SUMMONED! -beats up Frostfur-

Frostfur: Oww!

Halftail&Bombpaw

Bombpaw: Hey, look at those four trees! They look like perfect things to blow up!

Halftail: NO! NOT FOURTREES! -stares as they explode- Too late. I wonder how I'm going to explain this to Firestar…

Mousefur&Slugpaw

Mousefur: And dying in our beds many years from now…

Slugpaw: Would you be willing to trade all the days, from this day to that…

Mousefur: To say that they can take our lives…

Slugpaw: But they can never take…

Both: OUR FREEDOM!

Slug Army: -cheers-

Thornclaw&Latepaw

Latepaw: -reads book-

Thornclaw: -looks at book and passes out, blood running from his nose-

Latepaw: Ha-ha! -continues reading- No, Jessie, don't fall for it!

Tigerclaw&Demonpaw

Tigerclaw: YAY CLAWS!

Demonpaw: HOORAY!

Tigerclaw: CELEBRAtE THE SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH!

Demonpaw: -freezes- IT'S LEE IN CAT FORM! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Brambleclaw&Sunglassespaw

Sunglassespaw: We need a theme song.

Brambleclaw: Alright!

Sunglassespaw: How about… We're the Icha Icha club, ladadadee, we're the most awesome club, ladadadoo!

Brambleclaw: OKAY!

Brindleface&Pervertpaw

Sunglassespaw: -comes over- Hey, Pervertpaw, want to join the Icha Icha club as our club leader?

Pervertpaw: SURE! -leaves Brindleface-

Brindleface: What the heck just happened?

-The "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the highrock for a clan meeting" thing is heard by all-

Firestar: The time has come for all our guests to become warriors.

Cloudtail: BUT IT'S ONLY THEIR THIRD DAY HERE!

Firestar: Too bad! Everyone step forward. Do you… OH, SCREW THIS! Foxpaw, you are Foxheart.

Foxheart: BUT THAT WAS ALREADY USED BY THE SHADOWCLAN'S DEPUTY ONCE BEFORE! IT SAYS SO IN THE WARRIORS FIELD GUIDE! AND FOXHEART WAS A SHE-CAT!

Firestar: Too bad! -thinking-That should be my catchphrase!-end thinking- Demonpaw, You are Demonclaw.

Demonclaw: YAY! I GET AN AWESOME NAME!

Foxheart: CAN'T I BE FOXCLAW?  
Firetstar: You should be honored! It's not every day someone gets 'heart' for their warrior name. Mine was 'heart' as well.

Brightheart: But it IS every day someone gets heart for their warrior name! Or at least every ceremony.

Firestar: Uhg Sandpaw is Sandcream due to his love of ice cream.

Sandcream: YAY!

Firestar: Badgerpaw is Badgerclaw!

Badgerclaw: BUT I WANTED TO BE BADGERHEART!

Firestar: Fine, fine, you're Badgerheart.

Badgerheart: YAY!

Foxheart: How come HE got to pick his name?

Firestar: -ignores very sensible question- Redpaw shall be known as Redcloud!

Redpaw: That makes sense, I suppose, seeing as Akatsuki uniforms have red clouds…

Firestar: Emopaw is Emoheart.

Emoheart: YES!

Firestar: Pinkpaw is Pinkslug.

Pinkslug: That doesn't sound right…

Firestar: Goldpaw is Goldfur.

Goldfur: HA! IN YOUR FACE, PINKSLUG!

Pinkslug: OH SHUT UP!

Firestar: Bombpaw, you're Bombcloud.

Bombcloud: ART IS A BLAST! -makes highrock explode-

Firestar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Halftail: About that…Fourtrees has exploded, too.

Firestar: WHAT? Grr… Slugpaw is Slugsake.

Slugsake: YAY!

Firestar: Latepaw is Latebook.

Latebook: AWESOME!

Firestar: Gangsterpaw is Gangsterheart.

Gangsterheart: NO WAY! THAT'S JUST LAME AND GIRLY!

Firestar: Fine, you're Gangsterflower.

Gangsterflower: Much better.

Foxheart: …

Sunglassespaw: What am I?

Firestar: You're Sunglasseswearer.

Sunglasseswearer: COOL! I HAVE A SUPER LONG NAME! Sunglasses wearer, Sunglasses wearer… Together it is my name! SUNGLASSESWEARER!

Firestar: Pervertpaw, you're Pervertfrog.

Pervertfrog: NO! I NEED TO BE PERVERTMASTER! THAT'S BETTER, DON'T YOU THINK? AFTER ALL, I AM THE MASTER OF ALL THINGS PERVERT!

Foxheart: Should have named him Eropaw so he could be renamed Erosennin.

Firestar: Yeah, well… That's everyone!

Some unfamiliar cat: NO IT ISN'T!

Another unfamiliar cat: I am Hiss.

Some unfamiliar cat: I am Scale.

Both: TOGETHER WE ARE THE SNAKE BROTHERS, OROCHIMARU AND VOLDEMORT!

Foxheart: Oh boy…-thinking, then brightens up- Emoheart, those two are Itachi in disguise.

Emoheart: ITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! -attacks Snake Brothers-

Hiss: (who is Orochimaru while Scale is Voldemort in case you got confused) ACK! HOW DARE YOU CLAW THE ONE WHO TAUGHT YOU?

Scale: HELP ME!

**A/N Next chapter will be the last warriors one, I'm afraid. We have to move on to… MERMAID NINJA! **

**Foxheart: SILA IS BACK! **

**Silverpelt: MY NAME IS SILVERPELT! -attacks- And next time is… ANGELIC LAYER, NARUTO STYLE! **

**Foxheart: Angelic Layer? WHY THAT OF ALL THINGS? **

**Silverpelt: Okay, fine. We'll have a vote. **

**READ THIS NEXT PART! **

**We're having a vote to see which crossover will be done after the next chapter. Vote in your reviews whether you want it to be… **

**A. ****Angelic Layer **

**Harry Potter ** **Fruits Basket ** **Sailor Moon ** **Tokyo Mew Mew** **Sonic**


	12. RandomnessAND CAT O'NINE TAILS! YAY!

** A/N As of now, if you feel the need to be in the story, now's your chance! Just request something like that in your review! (This idea was inspired by Wolfie! She's going to be the first one to ever do this!) **

Firestar: Hey, today we have a temporary clan member!

Foxheart: Huh?

Firestar: Her name is Wolfpaw. She has long gray fur and gold eyes. And… She is to be mentored by… BOMBCLOUD!

Cloudtail: BUT BOMBCLOUD WAS JUST MADE A WARRIOR ONE CHAPTER AGO!  
Firestar: Yeah, well, too bad!

Bombcloud: Yeah, sure, hmm.

Firestar: Oh, and Wolfpaw wants to sing "Best Friend" with you.

Bombcloud: Huh?

Wolfpaw: He's my best friend, best of all best friends, do you have a best friend, too? It tickles in my tummy, he's so yummy yummy, hey you should get a best friend, too! Hello baby can I see a smile?

Bombcloud: -shrugs- I'm going to a party and it's gonna be wild!

Wolfpaw: Can I come? I am sitting alone!

Bombcloud: No friends are never alone.

Wolfpaw: Maybe some pretty girls are in your world! Excuse me, I could also be your girl! Lately everyone is making fun!

Both: Na na na na na! Na na na na na na! –continue-

Foxheart: Okay… This is odd… And shouldn't we be doing something about the snake brothers?

Silverpelt: Sadly, no. The Warrior Shinobi thing is over now. See you soon, Firestar!

Firestar: Later!

-Somehow everyone besides the actual cats end up in Konoha, including Wolfpaw-

Wolfpaw: Lets sing it again, Diedera!

Diedera: OKAY!

Both: -start singing "Best Friend"-

Sasuke: They're such… -sob- Great singers!

Sakura: YOU'RE A BETTER SINGER, EMOHEART! I MEAN, SASUKE!

Itachi: …

Silverpelt: Okay, Wolfpaw, you should leave now, before Sasuke attacks you thinking you're Itachi in disguise…

Wolfpaw: -leaves-

Diedera: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! -breaks into sobs- WOLFPAW!

Silverpelt: Diedera, you only knew her for a few seconds.

Diedera: So what? She was awesome! -blows up things at random in a fit of rage and sadness-

Silverpelt: …………….This is very odd, indeed. Hey, fox boy, fix all those buildings, would you?

Naruto: WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?

Silverpelt: Hey look! He's about to blow up Ichiraku's!

Naruto: NO! -runs to save ramen store-

Kyuubi: …Okay… Weird…

Sila (from "A Tale of Tails"): FATHER! I MUST KILL YOU! -attacks Kyuubi-

Silameara: Odd… Why are there crossovers from my own fanfiction?

Diedera: GIVE ME BACK WOLFPAW!

Shukaku: LET ME KILL THAT DOUBLE-CROSSER CALLED BRIGHTHEART!  
Gaara: I WANT MY ICE CREAM!

Naruto: DON'T BLOW UP THE RAMEN!

Kakashi: WE NEVER GOT TO FORM THE ICHA ICHA CLAN!

Jiraiya: I NEVER GOT TO WRITE "ICHA ICHA PARADISE FOR CATS" LIKE I WANTED TO!

Ebisu: I'M AFRAID OF PORN AGAIN!

Konohamaru: I CAN'T STRIKE FEAR INTO GRAYSTRIPE ANY MORE!

Silverpelt: I HAVE TO BE SILAMEARA AGAIN SINCE I'M NO LONGER A CAT!

Kyuubi: I have to listen to all you idiots…

Silameara: WHAT? –glares at Kyuubi- Anyway, we have to talley the votes.

Naruto: Votes?

Silameara: Yeah, for which crossover is next!

Diedera: I COULD CARE LESS! GIVE ME BACK WOLFPAW, HMM! -sobs-

Silameara: Err… Anyway, let's see…

Harry Potter: 1

Fruits Basket: 1

Silameara: OMG! ONLY TWO PEOPLE VOTED!

Naruto: And it's a tie!  
Kyuubi: Now what?

Diedera: Let's ask Wolfpaw, hmm! –hopeful grin-

Silameara: NICE TRY! But sadly, we need to make the vote fair! We'll wait one more chapter!

Naruto: -groan-

Silameara: Anyway, I've decided we're going to sing "Avenue Q!"

Naruto: …You're kidding, right?

Silameara: NOPE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The roles are as follows:

Naruto - Princeton  
Hinata - Kate Monster  
Sasuke - Brian  
Neji - Rod  
Lee - Nicky  
Sakura - Christmas Eve  
Kiba - Gary Coleman

Silameara: Got it?

Naruto: OMG… Why am _I _Princeton???

Silameara: JUST DEAL WITH IT OR ELSE!

Those who are on the list: Okay!…

Silameara: Alright! -makes stage appear- And… ACTION!

Hinata: Morning Brian!

Sasuke: Hi, Kate Monster.

Hinata: How's life?

Sasuke: Dissapointing.

Hinata: What's the matter?

Sasuke: The catering company laid me off. –turns to Sila- Psst, what's a cate…

Silameara: SHUT UP! IT DOESN'T MATTER!

Hinata: Oh, I'm sorry! -turns to Sila- I AM SO NOT SORRY FOR A BAKA LIKE HIM!

Silameara: SHUT THE –beep- UP!

Hinata: YOU SHUT THE –beep- UP, YOU –beep- RETARD!

Silameara: JUST GET BACK TO THE SONG!

Sasuke: Yeah, me too! I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of… -turns to Sila- What's college?

Silameara: DON'T YOU KNOW ANYTHING?

Sasuke: No, I spent so much of my life devoted to hating Itachi that I neglected my IQ.

Silameara: OMG! AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE AN IDIOT BEFORE! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! WE'LL CONTINUE THIS NEXT CHAPTER! NOW VOTE PEOPLE, OR ELSE!

**A/N VOTE OR ELSE! **

**Harry Potter **

**Sailor Moon **

**Tokyo Mew Mew **

**Fruits Basket **

**Angelic Layer **

**Sonic **

**AND THAT'S ALL! DEAL WITH IT! -leaves- **

**Naruto: Wow. What a hothead. **

**Silameara: THAT'S IT! -takes out cat o'nine tails and drags Naruto off… somewhere…- **

**Naruto: ACK! HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEE!**

**(P.S. Sorry about the late update. I kind of got banned from the computer for using it to much. But that one-week ban is over now, so YAY! I'll make sure nott o let the computer get in the way of my homework ever again! I hope... XD)**


	13. Cheating on WHO?

**A/N HI EVERYONE! Now… NEXT CHAPPY! (And more people need to vote! There was around one for each thing!)**

**Anyway, today we will finish the other thing. Ready? **

Silameara: Sasuke, you start with the line you were just saying. And… ACTION!

Sasuke: I mean, look at me! I'm ten years out of college and I always thought…

Hinata: -who is totally not curious- What?

Sasuke: No, it sounds stupid.

Hinata: It probably does. Bye!

Silameara: AHEM! YOUR LINES!

Hinata: -grumbles- Aww, come on!

Sasuke: When I was little, I thought I would be-

Hinata: What?

Sasuke: A big comedian on late night TV!

Hinata: -laughs so hard she can't stop-

Sasuke: STFU!

Silameara: LINES, PEOPLE!

Hinata: -forces self to stop- Oh!

Sasuke: But now I'm thirty-two, and as you can see, I'm not!

Hinata: Nope.

Sasuke: Oh well. It sucks to be me.

Hinata: Yep, it does!

Silameara: GRRRR!

Hinata: -annoyed- No!

Sasuke: It sucks to be me!

Hinata: Nooooo!

Sasuke:It sucks to be broke and unemployed and turning thirty-three! It sucks to be me!

Hinata: You think your life sucks?

Sasuke: I think so.

Hinata: You're right.

Silameara: GUYS!

Hinata:Your problems aren't so bad! -sings the next part with ease- I'm kind of pretty! And pretty damn smart!

Sasuke: You are!

Hinata: Thanks! I like romantic things like music and art!

Naruto: Yeah, right!

Silameara: SHUT UP NARUTO!

Hinata: And as you know I have a gigantic heart!

Audience: -sweatdrops-

Hinata: So why don't I have a boyfriend?

Naruto: Why indeed?

Silameara: NARUTO!

Naruto: It's only the truth!

Hinata: -punches Naruto- FUCK! It sucks to be me!

Sasuke: Me too! It sucks to be Brian.

Hinata: And Kate.

Sasuke: To not have a brain-err, job!

Hinata: To not have a date!

Both: It sucks to be me.

Silameara: CUT! That was awful, guys! You had so many flaws!

Hinata: I DON'T –beep- CARE!

Silameara: ACTION!

Sasuke: Hey, Rod, Nicky, can you settle something for us? Do you have a second?

Neji: No.

Silameara: -glare-

Neji: Uh, certainly!

Hinata: Who's life sucks more? Brian's or mine?

Neji and Lee: Psh, ours!

Neji: We live together!

Lee: We're close as people can get!

Neji: We've been the best of buddies!

Lee: Ever since the day we met!

Neji: So he knows lots of ways to make me really upset! Oh, every day is an aggravation!

Lee: Come on, that's an exaggeration!

Neji: You leave your clothes out. You put your feet on my chair!

Lee: WHAT? You do such stupid things like ironing your underwear!

Neji: This is stupid…

Silameara: -demonic glare-

Neji: Err… You make that very small apartment we share a hell!

Lee: So do you! That's why I'm in hell too!

Neji: It sucks to be me!

Lee: No, it sucks to be me!

Hinata: It sucks to be me!

Sasuke: It sucks to be me!

All: Is there anybody here it doesn't suck to be? It sucks to be me!

Sai: Why aren't I in this play?

Silameara: I only started reading the manga recently. I'M SORRY SAI! –hugs-

Naruto: OMG!

Silameara: -whispered to Naruto- He annoys you. That's why.

Naruto: I should have guessed… -sigh-

Sakura: Why you all so happy?

Lee: Because out lives suck!

Sakura: Your lives suck? I hearing you correctly? HA! I coming to this country for opportunities! Tried to work in Korean deli! But I am Japanese!. But with hard work I earn two Master's Degrees in social work!

Naruto: WE ALL KNOW YOU'RE JAPANESE, DOPE! EVERYONE HERE IS BUT SILA!

Silameara: YEAH, BAKA!

Sakura: -is angry now- YOU TOLD ME TO SAY THIS, IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Silameara: Whatever!

Sakura: -annoyed- And now I am a therapist! But I have no clients! And I have an unemployed fiancé! -glares at Sasuke- AND WE HAVE LOTS OF BILLS TO PAY! –stares Sasuke straight in the eyes-

Sasuke: Hehe…

Sakura: It sucks to be me! It sucks to be me! I say it sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks sucks SUCKS! It sucks to be me!

Naruto: Excuse me?

Sasuke: Hey there.

Naruto: Sorry to bother you, but I'm looking for a place to live.

Sakura: Why are you looking all the way out here?

Naruto: Well, I started on avenue A, but so far everything's out of my price range!

Iruka: MAYBE IF YOU BOUGHT LES RAMEN THAT WOULDN'T BE AN ISSUE!

Naruto: STFU, Iruka-sensei! -gets back to play- Oh, and look, a "For Rent" sign-

Sasuke: You need to talk to the superintendent. Let me get him for you.

Naruto: Great! Thanks!

Sasuke: YO! GARY!

Kiba: I'm comin', I'm comin'!

Naruto: -looks at lines- You're kidding, right?

Silameara: Nope.

Naruto: -sighs- OMG! IT'S GARY COLEMAN!

Kiba: Yes I am! -is annoyed- WTF? WHY DO I HAVE THIS ROLE?

Silameara: 'cause I told you!

Kiba: Uhg! I'm Gary Coleman! From TV's different strokes! I made a lot of money that got stolen by my folks! Now I'm broke! And I'm the but of everone's jokes! But now I'm here! The superintendent! On avenue Q!

Silameara: AND CUT! That's enough, this is getting stupid.

Naruto: -looks at globe- Sila, you come from America, right?

Silameara: Yeah.

Naruto: Where is it? All I can find is Yousaw!

Silmeara: THAT'S THE USA, DOPE!

Sai: Good nickname! You must be an expert!

Silameara: REALLY? -hugs Sai-

Naruto: Uhg. That looks wrong.

Itachi: HEY! YOU CHEATED ON ME!

Naruto: She cheats on everyone. Including me. –is annoyed-

Itachi: Everyone?

Naruto: Yep. Yondaime, me, you, the entire Akatsuki organization, Sasuke (he didn't last long at all), Neji, Lee (he didn't last long either), Kakashi-

Itachi: KAKASHI?

Naruto: And Gai-

Itachi: WTF?

Naruto: That one was kind of a fluke, though.

-Flashback-

Gai: WILL YOU BE MY GIRLFRIEND?

Silameara: Sure.

Gai: YES! LET'S DASH AROUND KONOHA FIFTY TIMES!

Silameara: No.

Gai: 'kay, how 'bout tomorrow, then?

Silameara: Nope. It's been fun and all, a lot of laughs, but now it's over.

Gau: Five seconds…

-End Flashback-

Itachi: OMG… I have to remember that one! It'll get rid of so many fangirl problems!

Naruto: I know! To think that Sila got that from "Cheeky Angel!"

Itachi: She reads that crap?

Silameara: "CHEEKY ANGEL" IS NOT CRAP! -wails on Itachi- OMG! I KILLED ITACHI! -fangirl scream-

Naruto: Not going on any more dates with him is the least of your problems right now. Look. –points to the area behind Sila and leaves-

Silameara: What? –turns around- OMG!

Enraged Itachi Fangirl Army: GET HER! -attack-

Silameara: ACK!

Sai: I'LL SAVE YOU, SILA! –paints Itachi on a peace of paper, which comes to life- Itachi isn't dead, everyone, he's right here!

Fangirls: -trample Sai-

Silameara: OMG! YOU SAVED MY LIFE! -hugs-

Sai: So worth it to be the author's boyfriend, so very worth it!

Naruto: What's so good about being in that position anyway?

Kakashi: You know less than I thought. Being friendly with anuthor means complete power over the Naruto universe.

Naruto: WTF? And with SAI having that power…

Sai: EVERYONE BUT ME HAS A SMALL-

Naruto: -beats up Sai before he can finish-

Silameara: OMG! YOU BEAT HIM UP! -rips Naruto's limbs off- HOW DARE YOU???

Naruto: …Tsunade-baa-chan, HELP!

Tsunade: TSUNADE-_BAA? _

Naruto: Ino? Sakura? I NEED MEDICAL ATTENTION!

Ino: Sorry, Naruto.

Sakura: We're still exhausted from the last four times you needed medical attention. Try going to the hospital less often!

Naruto: Uhg…

**A/N YAY! THIS IS FUN! Anyway, VOTE PLEASE! HARDLY ANYONE IS!**


	14. Naruto is a GIRL!  OMG!

A/N I'm deciding that we will do a Naruto- 

Naruto: -wearing an orange dress- Hey, Sakura, want to go shopping today?

Sakura: OMG, WTF happened? Why are you dressed like a girl?

Naruto: Fine then. I'll go on my own. –skips away-

Sakura: SCC, WHAT DID YOU DO?

SCC: Don't blame me, blame the fact that Naruto went under shock after realizing that his voice actor was a girl for both the American and Japanese versions. Anyway, he interrupted me, and I finished this chapter, and I can't remember what I was going to say, because I forgot to type it in the first day I worked on this chapter, and now I can't remember what it was!

Sakura: That explains it, I suppose.

Hinata: OMG! What does that make me?

SCC: A lesbian.

Hinata: -faints-

SCC: Come on, Hinata, it isn't THAT bad. I'm a yaoi fan, anyway, so you being a lesbian is hardly something I care about.

Hinata: YES IT IS! –runs away-

Sakura: -chases Naruto- Naruto, come back, you aren't a girl!

Gaara: Naruto has lost it…

Kyuubi: Maybe he's Shukaku's apprentice.

Shukaku: HEY!

Naruto: -comes back with a henge to give himself pigtails like the ones in Oiroke no Jutsu- Hey, everybody!

SCC: Not all girls wear dresses, baka… I NEVER wear dresses. I HATE them.

Naruto: -ignoring SCC- Sasuke-kun, where are you?

Sasuke: -walks over and doesn't recognize Naruto, despite the whisker marks, but for some reason blushes- Wh-who are you?

SCC: Here it comes! –waits for Sasuke to punch Naruto-

Naruto: Naru!

Sakura: Huh?

Sasuke: -blushes more- H-hello, Naru-chan…

SCC: OMG! Is Sasuke seriously… BLUSHING?

Sakura: KYA! NARU IS STEALING SASUKE-KUN!

SCC: -drags Sakura, Kyuubi, Shukaku, and Gaara away behind a fence- I say we should let this go on. It's going to be fun to watch this.

Sakura: But Sasuke-kun loves Naru!

SCC: Yeah, but when Naruto finally regains his common sense…

Gaara: I see where this is heading.

Kyuubi: I'm not watching.

Shukaku: Yeah, me and Kyuubi have to go somewhere. Bye!

SCC: -watches as they leave- What's their problem?

Sakura: No idea. Whatever. Let's watch.

Naru: -is blushing a lot- So… Sasuke-kun… Want to go get ramen?

Sasuke: Of course!

-Later-

Ichiraku: You know, Naru. You look awfully similar to Naruto, who comes here every day.

Naru: Mmhmm. I'd like to meet him.

Sasuke: Don't bother. Naruto is an idiot.

Naru: If you say so, Sasuke-kun, it must be true.

SCC: OMG! THIS IS SO FUNNY! HE CALLED HIMSELF AN IDIOT! ROFL!

Sakura: LOL!

Gaara: -sigh- Poor guy. I hope this isn't going to be like that thing from youtube that completely scarred me for life… -shivers-

SCC: What was it?

Gaara: -takes out laptop made of sand- Here. –presses play-

-After the Video -

SCC: OMG! NARUTO AND SASUKE KISSING? AND LAUGHING? 

Sakura: JUST KILL ME NOW AND GET IT OVER WITH!

Gaara: Okay. –sand reaches towards Sakura-

Sakura: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!

SCC: -is playing video over and over again- OMG I LOVE YAOI!

Sakura: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, SCC?

SCC: Like I said before-everything. –watches again as Sakura gives a horrified squeak- This fanart is really good. And it has audio and everything. AGAIN! -watched…again-

Kakashi: Hey, everybody.

SCC: OMG! SELFISH PERSON! MURDERER! -glares at Kakashi-

The Others: Huh?

SCC: HE WAS ONLY TRYING TO PROVE HIMSELF, YOU JERK! AND YOU KILLED HIM AS SOON AS HE GOT THE SHARINGAN! YOU ABANDONED YOUR BEST FRIEND! HOW COULD YOU KILL UCHIHA OBITO?

Kakashi: -shock-

SCC: And while I'm at it, what happened to Rin?

Kakashi: Umm…

SCC: YOU KILLED HER TOO, DIDN'T YOU? -beats up Kakashi-

Sakura: That was odd…

Gaara: I knew nothing good would come of her reading the manga.

Jiraiya: Hi every-OMG! WHO MUTILATED KAKASHI?

SCC: ACK! IT'S THE BIG-NOSED WEIRDO! -runs away screaming-

Jiraiya: Big nose? Huh?

Sakura: She saw you in hermit mode.

Jiraiya: _WHAT? _Nobody can see me like that except enemies, because they die shortly after! NOBODY CAN SEE HERMIT MODE AND LIVE! -dies of embarrassment-

Sakura: OMG! -stares-

SCC: Okay, to the author's notes.

**A/N The votes will be tallied next chapter, and also… Does anyone notice anything odd about chapter two? -stares- I can't believe I made such a big mistake on it. XD**


	15. YB

**A/N The mistake was that I didn't ever make Itachi log out. LOL!**

**Anyway, everyone, meet YB! Yuki the Bat!**

**YB: HI! I'm SCC's stuffed animal she got on her vacation to Disney World! YAY!**

**SCC: Yeah, I'm obsessed with stuffed animals. –points to mountain of stuffed animals- Deal with it.**

**Naruto: Anyway, what are we going to do today?**

**SCC: Well…**

Naruto: Well? 

SCC: Me and YB need to tally the votes.

YB: SCC is bad at math and I have to go on a rant about how us fruit bats are NOT blind, only the giant flying foxes (a species of bat) are. SEE YA LATER! –leaves-

SCC: And I have to work on tallying the votes! So for now, this 4Kids person will be in charge!

All Naruto Characters: WHAT?

4Kids: HI! My name is Four! And I shall be in control of the story for now! -watches as SCC leaves with YB-

Naruto: Uhg…

Four: Anyway, Naruto, we have to make a few changes to the show. For one thing, it's too violent. So all missions will be reduced to D-rank!

Naruto: …Huh???

Sasuke: D-RANK?

Sakura: -screams- I'M TOO STRONG TO DO D-RANK MISSIONS!

Four: And we also find this show to be too dark. So everyone will wear pink!

All Naruto Characters: -scream bloody murder- OMG! NO –beep- WAY!

Kyuubi: HAHA! Me and Shukaku aren't human, so we don't have problems with wearing pink!

Four: Yeah, um, Kyuubi, we want to avoid lawsuits from Pokemon.

Kyuubi: What does that have to do with the price of tea in China?

Four: We'll have to edit one of your tails out because of Pokemon's "Ninetails."

Kyuubi: …WTF? -starts going on a rampage of swears-

Shukaku: HAHAHAHAHA! -watches as one of Kyuubi's tails go poof-

-The First Naruto Episode, 4Kids Style!-

Naruto: HAHA! YOU GUYS ARE JUST UPSET 'CAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE THE GUTS TO DO WHAT I DO! HAHAHAHAHA! -points to the painted Hokage monuments-

Four: CUT!

Naruto: Huh? What'd I do wrong?

Four: We don't want kids to think graffiti is a good thing to do! So your prank shall be reduced to touching the Hokage monuments.

Naruto: HUH? But people touch the monuments all the time!

Four: Too bad.

Firestar: YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Four: Too bad.

Firestar: Wow. Startling logic!

Four: TAKE 2!

Chuunin 1: COME BACK HERE NARUTO! YOU CAN'T TOUCH THE HOKAGE MONUMENTS!

Naruto: TOO BAD! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –uses fence thingy to blend in with fence and comes back out after the Chuunin leave- SUCKERS!

Iruka: -appears behind Naruto- SO YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD GET AWAY WITH THAT, HUH? WELL…

_Five Minutes Later _

Naruto: -is tied up-

Four: CUT!

Naruto and Iruka: What _now? _

Four: You can't tie him up! What if kids think it's a good thing to do?

Naruto: OMG! WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU?

Four: I'm just much more civilized than you.

Naruto: IT'S AN ANIME OF NINJA! NINJA! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT, TEA PARTIES?

Four: Yes, actually.

Naruto: WHEN IS SCC GETTING BACK?

SCC: Dear, I fear we're facing a problem! You love me no longer, I know! –continues singing-

YB: -drinking sake- Tsunade-sama was right, this is good. –sways around drunkily-

SCC: YB, stop drinking that, you're underage.

YB: I'm a bat, though! Not a human!

Naruto: I never thought I'd say this, but… THANK GOD YOU'RE BACK!

SCC: Yep!

Naruto: So what wins?

SCC: YB won. He drank the most at the bar. I would have joined, but I'm underage, and that sake smelled awful, I wouldn't have had it anyway-

Naruto: NO! THE CROSSOVER SELECTION!

SCC: OH YEAH! Anyway, we're doing a Harry Potter crossover.

Harry: YAY! LET'S GO! -aparates everyone to Hogwartz-

Dumbledore: Welcome!

Naruto: …Uh…What now?

Hagrid: Diagon Alley, of course! Let's go!

**A/N I FINALLY UPDATED! YAAAAAAAAAAAaAY!  
Naruto: NOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**SCC: -grabs Naruto- Come on, I have a new torture device in store for you!**

**Naruto: Just great! –sarcasm- **

**SCC: -drags away Naruto-**


	16. Harry Potter and the Randomness Stone XD

**A/N OMG! Never play the Naruto games!**

**Naruto: Why?**

**SCC: LOOK AT THE REVIEWS! THE DAMN REVIEWERS PRONOUNCE NARUTO WRONG! WTF?**

**Naruto: OMG… They're advertising a game and pronouncing everything wrong?**

**SCC: They didn't pronounce Hokage right, either! –enraged- BAKAS!**

**Naruto: You got that right!**

Hagrid: Come on, Harry, you go take them to the wand shop. Threaten Ollivander into giving out free wands. 

Harry: 'kay.

-Five minutes later-

Naruto: So we just pick up a wand and wave it?

Ollivander: Yes.

-After many hours of wand waving and many broken vases, toppled bookshelves, and shattered windows, here are the results of wands and pets-

**Naruto: Willow, fox hair, owl named Foxheart (he copied his warrior name)**

**Kyuubi: Oak, fox hair (twin wand with Naruto's), no pet since he's an animal (**Kyuubi: HEY! I'M AN ALL POWERFUL DEMON FOX!

**Gaara: Sand, badger blood, owl named Ice Cream**

**Shukaku: Scorpion shell, badger blood (**Shukaku: I'M A CANNIBAL! Gaara: But you aren't a badger! And even if you were, you're a demon!**), no pet for the same reason as Kyuubi**

**Sakura: Maple, slug slime (XD I know almost none of these are real), slug named Sluggy**

**Sasuke: Ash, phoenix crap (Poor Sasuke), dead worm named Emo**

**Deidera: Clay, phoenix feather, no REAL pet (he made a clay bird and named it Art)**

**Itachi: Vine, phoenix feather, weasel named Ita**

**Kisame: Shark skin, fish scale, a dead fish named Sameheda Junior (Or just Junior)**

**Tsunade: Glass, sake, a bottle of sake named Yum**

**Kakashi: Cardboard, Icha Icha pages, Pakkun**

**More people revealed later on, since I'm too lazy to do them all now.**

Sasuke: -pets Emo the dead worm- Yay!

Naruto: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay…

SCC: Hey, what about my wand?

Naruto: You didn't mention your own name.

SCC: Lessee…

Ollivander: -passes SCC a wand- Try this.

-Five minutes later-

Naruto: Never give SCC a wand…

Sakura: Tell me about it.

YB: At least I technically count as a pet, so she didn't get the dragon like she wanted…

-The Naruto characters imagine SCC with a wand, a dragon, and the fact that she's the one typing up the story and shiver-

SCC: Me going to watch Naruto episodes! Come with me, YB! -drags YB away to watch episode 101, episode 163 (or was it 164?), and the other one, possibly 184 (I THINK that may have been "Shino's Laugh," but I'm not entirely sure)-

Sakura: Now what?  
Hagrid: Sorting!

-Five minutes later-

Hat: Lessee… Na-na-nar-How do you pronounce these names? Harry Potter is British, not Japanese! I can't pronounce this right!

Naruto: Come on, you don't even have to let people know that, this is all being typed up! They haven't got a clue how you're pronouncing it!

Hat: Oh, fine… Lessee… Naruto Uzumaki, eh? I sense a great evil deep inside you! SLYTH-

Naruto: THAT'S KYUUBI NO YOKU!

Hat: I WAS TRICKED BY HARRY AND I AIN'T GETTING' TRICKED AGAIN! SLYTHERIN!

Naruto: -sweatdrops and grudgingly sits next to Draco-

Draco: So, you have a demon inside you? Nice, Voldemort would like someone like you on his side… Especially a ninja, a cold blooded killer…

Naruto: Where's the ramen?

Draco: -stares blankly-

Hat: Ah, Sakura Haruno.

Sakura: In Japan you say it last name first-

Hat: We aren't in Japan, though, are we, smart-girl? RAVENCLAW!

Sakura: -skips over to Ravenclaw and blows a raspberry to Naruto, who glares in return-

Sasuke: So what am I in?

Hat: I sense you were once worth a lot! But now you're utterly useless! HUFFLEPUFF!

Sasuke: …-cries and runs to the Hufflepuff table-

Kyuubi: -appears in front of Naruto in fox form (though a smaller size)- My turn now, I suppose… Troublesome.

Shikamaru: MY LINE!

Hat: IT'S VOLDEMORT ALL OVER AGAIN!

Kyuubi: Voldemort? Oh, you mean the idiot who joined forces with Orochimaru-baka! I find it odd how that both in anime and novels snakes are considered evil.

Hat: I know, seriously-HEY! DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!

Draco: -gasps- He changed the subject! Those of the ninja world truly are terrifying! -squeals and faints-

Naruto: Now I know why I'm in Slytherin… I'm more evil than all these idiots combined, and seeing as I'm often more softhearted than a ninja should be, that's saying something.

Kyuubi: You bet.

Hat: SLYTHERIN!

Kyuubi: -pads over to join Naruto, while others scoot away from the fox and his container-

Gaara: And me?

Hat: You and your badger can join fix boy and the fox!

Naruto: WHAT'D YOU JUST CALL ME???

Gaara: -sighs and sits next to Naruto, while Shukaku (in his real form but shrunken like Kyuubi to about the size of a German Shephard, only he's upright instead) sits next to Kyuubi-

Shukaku: Isn't this wonderful?

Kyuubi: Isn't this horrible?

Kakashi: So what am I in?

Hat: You and Jiraiya are perverts!

Kakashi and Jiraiya: So?

Hat: Plus, you're too old to be students! All those unable to be students are going to be showing students how to be a ninja!

Naruto: Cool! They'll be covering the basics, which I already know, so that means… I CAN SLACK OFF! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyuubi: What did I do to deserve a hyper container?

Gaara: For one thing, you tried destroying the village.

Kyuubi: What? Minato owed me money!

-Flashback-

Kyuubi: Hey Minato, I bet you 400,00 yen you can't peek on the girls in the hot tub without getting caught!

Minato: Who do you think I am? Tsunade?

Kyuubi: Are you in or not?

Minato: I'm in. –peeks and is chased off five minutes later-

Kyuubi: Give me my 400,00 yen.

Minato: No!

Kyuubi: -attacks Konoha-

-End Flashback-

Naruto: Wait, let me get this straight… You destroyed the village and ruined 12 years of my life because you didn't get the money you won from a bet?

Gaara: What about all the innocent lives?

Kyuubi: Them? Oh, I just killed them because they were there. It's fun, like crushing ants. Try it sometime!

Naruto and Gaara: I'm never stepping on an ant again…


	17. There's bad news at the end TT

**A/N **

**YB: SCC, I thought you were gonna make people see my greatness!**

**SCC: I am! I changed my avatar so that it has a picture of you!**

**YB: You're a horrid artist!**

**SCC: It isn't my fault I was too lazy to scan a hand-drawn picture and decided to try and draw it with a mouse. Oh, wait, yeah it is…**

**YB: -sweatdrop-**

**Naruto: KYUUBI IS A MEANIE BOBINI!**

**SCC: I believe you're talking about my health teacher. She gives people detention for being late to class. And if you miss a homework assignment, you have to stay after school to do it. –cries- And I have that this term! Plus, half the time I'm too lazy to do my homework and then I get C's for grades! -sobs-**

**YB: Meanie bobini is fun to say… Now excuse me while I go get drunk on sake.**

**SCC: Hey, I'm underage and can't drink things like that, but you're even younger than I am and you can?**

**YB: I'm not human.**

**Kyuubi: He makes a fair argument.**

**SCC: -.-**

**Naruto: Meanie bobini, meanie bobini…**

**Firestar: KYUUBI IS A QUEEN! **

**Kyuubi: FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M MALE!**

**Firestar: …You're a piece of paper that some guy delivers?**

**SCC: That reminds me of a (this is true, sadly) story. The time I first heard the word 'male.'**

**-Flashback-**

**Dad: -points to ant with wings- That's a male ant.**

**SCC: -is little at the time and thinks he meant 'mail'-**

**-End Flashback-**

**SCC: Good times, good times!**

**Kyuubi: Can you end the author's note already? It's taken up a whole page on microscoft word already.**

**SCC: -dies of laughter-**

**Naruto: What's so funny?**

**SCC: When I typed the word microscoft, it was underlined in red, saying it was spelled wrong! THE WORD MICROSCOFT ISN'T IN MICROSCOFT WORD'S DICTIONARY! -continues laughing insanely-**

Kyuubi: Finally, freedom from the bold text! 

Naruto: What did YOU do to deserve the first line of the non-author's notes?

Kyuubi: I'm awesome.

Sasuke: I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be, you'd be non-conforming too if you were just like me!

Gaara: This is so wrong.

Harry: So is almost every story character having some past made of crap. I mean, I lost my parents, Dumbledore was a stuck up jerk, Voldemort was in an orphanage, Naruto grew up alone, Sasuke's family was killed, Orochimaru's parents were killed, Iruka's parents were killed… OMG, how many orphans are there? What is it with author's disliking protagonists and antagonists having no families?

Naruto: Author's are insane, what can I tell you? -points to SCC, who's asking L (from Death Note) for his autograph-

L: Why?

SCC: And I want you to think of yourself as you say it, 'kay?

L: -writes down his true name on the piece of paper and passes it back to SCC-

SCC: Happy funeral!

L: …That paper was from the notebook, wasn't it?

SCC: YUP!

L: Evil gakki. –dies-

Naruto: YOU KILLED HIM!

SCC: YOU BET! I'M A COLD BLOODED KILLER! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! -listens to 'Aluminia' by Nightmare- Dude, this band ROCKS OUT LOUD!

Naruto: The singers remind me of Sasuke…

SCC: So?

Naruto: Mascara, hair as long as Sakura's… They're emo.

SCC: So?

Naruto: You hate Sasuke.

SCC: So?

YB: Can't argue with that logic.

Kakashi: Okay, today we will learn the art of reading Icha Icha Paradise!

-Everyone twitches madly-

Jiraiya: No, we'll learn the art of peeking!

Cho: There are girls in this class, you know!

Jiraiya: My point exactly! Would all the girls go to a hot tub while the rest of us-

SCC: -beats Jiraiya and Kakashi to bloody pulps- BAKAS! Ryuuk, I want you to kill them all!

Ryuuk: Give me one reason why I should. You stole Light's Death Note, after all. Plus, this is a Harry Potter crossover. Do a Death Note crossover later.

SCC: Okay, so after this it's Fruits Basket, then Death Note. ME LIKE!

Naruto: I wanna go home!

Tsunade: COME ON AND FOCUS YOUR CHAKRA ALREADY, IDIOTS? HEALING IS MUCH EASIER THAN YOU MAKE IT SEEM!

Luna: I DID IT! -points to the dead bird-

Colin: -is taking photos of Luna's bird- Nice one, Luna!

Harry: …Hermione?

Hermione: HA! -has healed the bird- IN YOUR FACES! I HEALED IT AND YOU DIDN'T!

Tsunade: Maybe I have time for a third apprentice, after all… -talks with Hermione-

Harry: Hermione is going to turn into…THAT THING? -stares at Sakura-

Sakura: DIE NARUTO! -punches Naruto ten meters away-

Naruto: And that's her going EASY on me… -limps away-

Dumbledore: So I assume you like it here? I'm very gl-OMG! (It's strange to picture Dumbledore saying 'OMG' XD)

Deidera: -has caused Azkaban to explode, and criminals are currently celebrating as the Dementors run away screaming like fangirls-

Light: WAIT UP CRIMINALS I'LL KILL YOU OFF IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!

Ryuuk: Light, this isn't our world. Why do you care? You only wanted to be Kami of the Earth from "Death Note." Not "Harry Potter."

Light: Good point. –poofs away with Ryuuk-

Misa: HEY! WAIT UP! -poofs away after Light-

Rem: -sighs and follows Misa-

Naruto: -is currently screaming as Sakura chases him-

Hermione: COOL! -is already tossing giant boulders at Naruto-

Naruto: WHY AM I THE TARGET? SAI IS THE ONE WHO CALLED YOU UGLY!

SCC: -screams bloody murder-

Naruto: What is it?

SCC: -stil screaming-

Naruto: WHAT'S WRONG, SCC?

SCC: THE MSN GROUP, NARUTO MANGA RETURNS, HAS BEEN DISABLED! I CAN'T READ THE MANGA ANY MORE! I HAVE TO WATCH THE ANIME INSTEAD! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! -continues sobbing like mad- NOW I'LL NEVER KNOW IF ITACHI-DONO DIES OR NOT! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Naruto: -covers ears- Let's end the chapter for now, 'kay? And would one of the readers tell her if there's another website for Naruto manga before she breaks all our eardrums?

**A/N WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Naruto: There goes my eardrums! -sigh-**


	18. News even worse than last time!

**A/N**

**THANK YOU TO ALL WHO LEFT A WEBSITE! I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**Naruto: You said you loved me, too, but that didn't change much.**

**SCC: Oh, shut up!**

**Kyuubi: So now what?**

**SCC: Apples are good.**

**Ryuuk: See? I told you apples were awesome, but nobody believed me!**

**Harry: TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS! TROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLL!**

**Kyuubi: You took care of a troll in the first book, didn't you?**

**Harry: YEAH, BUT THIS ONE IS AS BIG AS THE CASTLE!**

**Naruto: Then how could it fit in the dungeon?**

**Harry: Who said it fit?**

**-A loud cracking sound is heard and the ground shakes-**

SCC: So now we've got to defeat a giant troll? Works for me!

Kyuubi: Oh, joy…

Shukaku: YEAH, BABY! FULL SIZE TIME!

-Everyone poofs outside-

Gaara: Weren't we already outside?

SCC: WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!

Gaara: -rips headphones away from SCC- Stop listening to Aluminia! I THOUGHT WE WERE ALREADY OUTSIDE!

SCC: We were!

Gaara: Then why did you type, 'everybody poofs outside' if we're already here?

SCC: BECAUSE I LIKE APPLE CIDER!

-Everyone stares at SCC and sweatdrops-

Naruto: So… How are we going to defeat a giant troll?

Harry: AVEDA KEDAVRA!

Troll: -scratches shoulder, which was where the curse was aimed-

Harry: We're dead.

Naruto: WE AIN'T GIVING UP, 'TEBBEYO! KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!

Kyuubi/Shukaku: -change to full size-

Kyuubi: This is too easy. –reaches toward troll with a single tail, but Shukaku steps on one of his other tails, causing Kyuubi to pounce on Shukaku- HOW DARE YOU STEP ON MY BEAUTIFUL TAIL? DIE!

Shukaku: I'M SORRY, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! OUCH! DON'T CHOKE ME! SHUKAKU IS A GOOD BOY!

Tobi: THAT'S MY LINE!

Naruto: So our two demons are fighting each other instead, now…

Gaara: Kyuubi's got the advantage.

Naruto Clone: Come on, let's get a move on!

Naruto: RASENGAN! -attacks the troll's toe-

Troll: RAWR! -picks up Naruto and squeezes his clone till it vanishes- ME NO LIKE BLUE ORB BOY! BLUE ORB BOY GET PUNISHED!

Harry: Is it just me or did that troll speak in understandable sentences?

Sakura: It spoke! –faints-

Gaara: I'm gonna need a heck of a lot more sand!

Naruto: HURRY IT UP! I HAVEN'T GOT A CLUE AS TO WHAT HE PLANS ON-ACK! NO, WAIT, STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP!

Sasuke: IT'S TORTURING HIM!

SCC: TORTURE? WHERE? -runs around screaming, "YAY!"-

Ryuuk: This is entertaining.

Light: Don't care. Can we go home now?

Ryuuk: DUN WANNA!

Light: -sighs-

Gaara: -has finally succeeded in making a ton of sand and crushes the troll, sending Naruto plummeting towards the ground-

Gaara: I can't find Naruto!

Sakura: Lay out a bunch of sand for him to land on, then!

Gaara: What's that pink speck?

Naruto: -lands in the sand, and comes out coughing and wearing a tutu-

-Everyone stares-

Harry: -laughs like crazy- OMG, ALL THAT SCREAMING OVER THIS? WHAT KIND OF NINJA ARE Y-ACK! DON'T CHOKE ME! HARRY'S A GOOD BOY!

Tobi: WHY MUST EVERYONE COPY MY LINES? –beats the crap out of Harry-

**A/N Aww, poor Harry! LOL not really.**

**Harry: I'm in so much pain… Goodbye, cruel world, I'll miss you… Goodbye… Cho… I love… Love… You…**

**Cho: -kicks Harry's body- Finally! Now I can date Draco without worrying about him finding out! **

**SCC: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Naruto: What is it THIS time, SCC?**

**SCC: IT'S ABOUT ITACHI!**

**Naruto: He finally died?**

**SCC: WORSE THAN THAT! -cries and points to manga- ITACHI WAS LAUGHING AND HAD A BIG EVIL GRIN AND SCREAMED AT SASUKE HOW HE WAS GOING TO TRANSPLANT HIS EYES INTO HIMSELF SO HE COULD UNLOCK THE LAST SECRET OF THE MANGEKYO! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Itachi: I.. Yelled? –shock-**

**SCC: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**

**Naruto: -sigh- Give it a rest, and pretend it didn't happen.**

**SCC: PRETEND ITACHI DIDN'T LOSE HIS MIND? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?**

**Itachi: -now crying- The image I've worked years to build up… GONE!**

**Naruto: You're trashing it even more by crying.**

**Sasuke: YAY! ITACHI'S IMAGE IS RUINED! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SCC: -proceeds to beat the crap out of Sasuke-**


End file.
